Monedas
by iennisita
Summary: G1. Después de enfrentarse a los resultados de un mal día, y a la súbita aparición de un molesto e irreverente Autobot, Starscream decide que su tolerancia al Jet-Judo ha llegado a su fin. No slash. No parejas. M por violencia y sangre.
1. Chapter 1

"_La violencia es el fruto de la necesidad, no puedo negarlo. He vivido muy hambriento."_

* * *

**Moneda roja**

.

_Fascinación._

El diminuto moño rojo brilló en su enorme mano azul, reflejando los rayos del sol con destellos incandescentes, más nítidos que el plateado de su armadura, más vivos que el poco respeto hacia la vida que él sentía después de años de violencia y una vida de sangre. Un rojo dulce, suave, de espiritualidad provocativa como contraste irónico del acre malévolo de los orbes de su rostro; una insignificancia para alguien de su estirpe, una burla para cualquier Cybertroniano de cualquier estirpe que como él, después de una desagradable estancia en la Tierra, conociera el significado del ridículo objeto de origen humano que oscilaba entre sus dedos al compás del viento.

_Moño de regalo_, había dicho Skywarp después de gastarle una broma pesada, sin saber que su ridiculez sería bastante productiva en el futuro. Uno de esos moños que los humanos utilizaban para hacer obsequios en uno de sus muchos rituales absurdos, pero extrañamente interesantes. Envolvían objetos con un tejido de celulosa que vulgarmente llamaban _papel, _después agregaban el moño. Un _moño rojo_, que irónicamente acentuaba los colores molidos del Transformer que yacía en el piso, perdiendo la vida.

Starscream sonrió, resistiendo tranquilamente las ganas de reír. Después se acuclilló con la gracia única de su raza, y dejó el pequeño moño sobre la frente del agonizante guerrero Autobot, pegándolo con la ayuda del energon que fluía de entre las grietas de su casco. _Maravilloso_. Era un regalo que sólo alguien como él podría encontrar encantador, pero no le interesaba. La _sorpresa_ era el principal atractivo de hacer un regalo, había leído Starscream en la red de comunicación global humana. Los hombres se sentían atraídos y fascinados con la idea de hacer y recibir regalos, adornándolos con papel y estúpidos moños de estúpidos colores.

Pero no eran los únicos experimentando el placer de brindar felicidad ajena al manipular las emociones de sus congéneres. Starscream era un mecanismo que también podía sentir el placer de muchas cosas, sobre todo de sus acciones, su mente, sus ideas… fueran buenas o fueran malas.

_Fascinante._ El Autobot definitivamente sería un regalo fascinante.

-Te dije que no durarías mucho. – El Seeker se mofó con voz tranquila, poniéndose de pie.- Nadie dura mucho burlándose de mí. – Volvió a sonreírle, mirándole desde lo alto.

A su lado, Thundercracker se fusionó con las rocas que habían atestiguado el desastre, observándolo todo en silencio. No se sentía apto para intervenir para bien, mucho menos para mal. _Ya no_.

-Jet-judo… - Starscream hizo un sonido de burla con el vocalizador, negando con la cabeza.- ¡Ya era hora de darte algo a cambio! - Se echó a reír, displicente al último destello de luz azul que brilló en los ópticos del Autobot caído.

…

¡Zuum!

Las alas del F-15 plateado bailaron alrededor de su fuselaje, girando grácilmente sobre su propio eje cada tantos kilómetros de camino recorrido. Era un día tranquilo de patrullaje, lleno de nada excepto polvo, aire y un cielo intensamente azul, salpicado con ligeros manchones de nubes y los contornos de las lejanas montañas.

Lo interesante había muerto en la base del Némesis. Las esperanzas de ser líder supremo volvían a aplazarse y el castigo por la sublevación había venido más tarde, en la forma de una ridícula orden de _patrullaje_ en las actualizadas listas de deberes. Era indignante, casi ilógico, que el nombre del Segundo Comandante al mando apareciera entre las designaciones de los _lacayos_, pero ahí estaba, y ni todo el odio que había inundado su chispa vital, mucho menos la negación de someterse a la humillación de cumplir el encargo de un cadete, le había convencido de no hacerlo. Megatron era un líder severo. Megatron era violento, y Starscream, a diferencia de lo que muchos decían, no era un Transformer masoquista.

No podía mantenerse firme en sus decisiones contra el Gladiador sin sentir que las cosas se salían de control, sin dejar de temerle a Megatron pese a los extraños, casi inexistentes momentos, en los que una parte de su procesador le corregía, insistiéndole que no era temor lo que experimentaba cuando el Líder Supremo hacía algo inteligente; también había respeto. Un respeto risible, casi transparente, pero tangible, que retornaba con las viejas memorias de tiempos antiguos en los que Starscream le había jurado lealtad por todas las grandes y maravillosas acciones que un único Gladiador, surgido de los purgatorios de una sociedad mórbida, había logrado con su astucia, su poder violento y su imponencia ante un público deseoso de libertad.

Libertad para todos. No más irrespeto. No más ricos. No más imposiciones autoprogramadas.

Quizás eran esos recuerdos los que aún mantenían atadas las manos del Seeker, dejándole intentar destruir a su Líder, permitiéndole comenzar lo que jamás llegaba a convertirse en una acción desmedida porque mágicamente su boca advertía la luz de sus planes y todo sucedía demasiado rápido en su propia contra. Megatron se movía. Megatron desaparecía. Megatron lo derrotaba. Una onomatopeya cómica y dolorosa. Intentos que morían siendo intentos. Eso hacía Starscream para mantenerse firmemente detrás del telón, ayudando, sin querer reconocerlo, a desarrollar un estilo de vida que continuaba progresando, espolvoreando fervientes palabras que hacían recordar cómo debía manejarse una guerra, cómo debían morir los Autobots, cómo Cybertron debía de volver a la normalidad.

El Seeker incrementó la ignición de sus propulsores tras verificar que el paisaje montañoso sobre el que volaba no presumía de actividad sospechosa. Era aburrido, en realidad. El aire le había dado la bienvenida después de abandonar la torre de eyección del Némesis, sin interesarse mucho por verificar qué otro Decepticon con dotes aéreas había sido asignado a hacerle compañía por los alrededores, aunque sabía que ellos sí notarían su nombre. Ellos sí se mofarían más tarde.

Un gruñido de rabia acompañó a la ligera explosión que añadió más potencia al fuego de sus propulsores, y tras esquivar las mullidas laderas de dos enormes montañas, se introdujo en un laberíntico paisaje de caminos rocosos, arcos de piedra y árboles brotados de las paredes. Su comunicador comenzó a sonar con la característica firma de Soundwave, que inquiriría el por qué del brusco cambio de dirección (saliendo de su zona asignada), pero Starscream se negó a contestar la transmisión y desvió la recepción de la señal, continuando su vuelo en línea recta, de pronto doblando a la derecha para esquivar, rozando con la punta de su ala izquierda, las deliciosas curvas de una roca que se interpuso en su camino. De pronto dribló a la derecha y pasó por debajo de un gigantesco árbol, meciéndose de un lado a otro para esquivar los finos y delgados hilos de roca que conectaban las paredes del cañón, yendo cada vez más rápido. Siendo cada vez más libre.

Era único en su especie.

El único de todos los Seekers sobresalientes que podía tomar su propia vida entre sus manos y jugar con ella sin miedo a perderla.

Starscream se rió con una carcajada pura manando desde el brillo espléndido de su chispa vital. Sus alas se abrieron en su máxima envergadura, estiradas como lo hubieran estado sus brazos si se hubiera encontrado en su forma bípeda, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ópticos apagados. Sus alerones se torcieron suavemente hacia arriba y él maniobró una perfecta vuelta hacia atrás de trescientos sesenta grados, pausando la aceleración hasta quedar flotando contra la gravedad durante dos eternos segundos. Al caer, la punta de su nariz logró enderezarse al frente, inyectó fuerza nuevamente en sus centros de poder y pasó por debajo de una pila de rocas derrumbadas que habían quedado atoradas en medio del túnel, dejando un hueco lo bastante amplio entre ellas y el próximo escombro.

Esto era su vida.

Una pacífica alarma se encendió en una esquina de su tablero, por lo que dobló a la izquierda cuando el camino se diseccionó en dos y sus radares le avisaron que la entrada de la derecha estaba taponada por una enredadera de ramas secas. Después aceleró la propulsión de sus sistemas y pasó hábilmente bajo el arco de roca que estaba a escasos centímetros de las formaciones naturales de la tierra. _Vida_. Subía para evitar un sorpresivo árbol, de cuyas ramas explotaban parvadas de asustadas aves que en más de una ocasión amenazaron con ser absorbidas por sus turbinas. Pero el Príncipe de los Cielos no tenía problemas en esquivarlas a todas tan rápido como después evitaba el arrancarse las alas al pasar de manera vertical por el centro de una ranura apenas visible.

Los minutos de maravilla acabaron después de veinte extensos kilómetros de formaciones rocosas. Casi con lástima, Starscream enfocó sus retrovisores en las salientes de los cañones que velozmente se quedaron atrás, jugando con la idea de retornar para volver a adentrarse en el peligroso laberinto donde sólo existían él y sus habilidades compitiendo contra las obras abstractas de la naturaleza. Odiaba mucho del planeta Tierra, pero no sus cielos, no sus trampas benignas, no su propia habilidad de hacerse uno con el tiempo y la pesada gravedad cuando era expulsado de la claustrofobia del Némesis, demostrando por qué su arte era vivir en el aire.

Rápidamente, los suelos áridos fueron reemplazados por una capa fina de herbaje seco, piedras desbalagadas y montañas comunes emergiendo y hundiéndose amorfamente del piso. El Seeker se había desviado al menos tres millas de su zona de patrullaje, lo que estaba costándole más llamadas sin atender y un espontáneo enfado comenzando a apoderarse de su reciente buen humor. No quería escuchar la voz de Soundwave emergiendo de su intercomunicador, no quería romper el minúsculo encanto de ligereza y libertad que estar volando por esa zona tan vasta y solitaria le causaba. Quería ser un Seeker solamente. _Sólo un Seeker._

Voló tranquilamente por debajo de un risco, en cuya base se deslizaba una sutil familia de roedores. Y todo pasó demasiado rápido como para darle un orden coherente.

Un grito de guerra violó la parsimonia de sus audios. Después fue atacado por un violento golpe que cuarteó al instante su cabina de piloto, no dándole tiempo para esquivar con presteza la superficie de un brazo de tierra que emergía desde los confines del acantilado. Starscream alcanzó a inclinar su cuerpo -aún con el exorbitante peso extra sobre su fuselaje- para evitar la colisión, pero su ala derecha no logró elevarse lo suficiente, ganándose un feo raspón que retorció la pintura de la base y borró su símbolo Decepticon.

_¡Maldita sea!_

El Comandante aéreo gritó. Su voz pasó por tres distintas facetas antes de estacionarse definitivamente en la furia. ¿Qué diablos necesitaba para que lo dejaran tranquilo por un minuto?

Nada le enervó más, sin embargo, que la tediosa risa que explotó del vocalizador de su repentino pasajero.

…

Era Sideswipe, el insufrible gemelo Autobot que junto a su hermano había diseñado ese estúpido juego de "jet-judo". Starscream reconoció la voz al instante y la agilidad de esas manos y esas piernas para sostenerse aún cuando él incrementaba cada vez más la velocidad de su vuelo, alcanzando los confines del Mach 2. Su cuerpo pedía ser liberado, sus sistemas gritaban la intrusión del peso sobre su fuselaje y estaban confundidos, abotagando los sensores que debían de estar libres para calibrar las sensaciones del viento, no de los pies intrusos que los pisaban, mucho menos de esas manos mancillando la privacidad de las aleaciones de su estructura física._ Desespero_. ¿De dónde había salido? Los radares del Seeker no lo habían detectado. Ningún movimiento, ninguna señal. Sideswipe había aparecido como teletransportado en su espacio aéreo.

Starscream gruñó una contundente maldición y comenzó a dar una serie de vueltas de barril que hicieron al Autobot gritar de júbilo y pánico, aferrándose maliciosamente a los bordes de ambas alas.

-¡Suéltame, Autobot! – rugió el Seeker furiosamente, yendo más rápido, mucho más rápido. Sus propulsores hirvieron por la cantidad de energía consumida.

Pero Sideswipe se rió histéricamente ante el arrebato, aferrándose más a él, evitando, como regla primordial, mirar al suelo. Su hermano se había rezagado cientos de millas atrás, parado ilusamente sobre la base del risco que el gemelo rojo había utilizado como trampolín para aterrizar sobre el Seeker. Y a este paso, reconoció el Autobot, estaría completamente solo cuando se diera la labor de derribar a la frenética ave, lo que no podía importarle mucho, puesto que siempre era él quien terminaba dándole una paliza al Seeker que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. Alguna vez había discutido con su gemelo la posibilidad de cambiar el designio de su rango de "guerrero de campo" por uno más rebuscado como "artillería móvil de asalto antiaéreo", pero Sunstreaker no se había entusiasmado con la idea.

¿No demostraba este imperioso arrebato de valentía que Sideswipe estaba en lo correcto?

-¡Cinco kliks más y rompo mi récord! – anunció su peligrosa alegría, raspando con sus pies la pintura plateada de su improvisada "montura".

Starscream volvió a girar repetidamente, ascendiendo y descendiendo, gritando encolerizado. Las manos del Autobot se aferraban estratégicamente de las junturas de su fuselaje. No podía transformarse.

-Voy a asesinarte lentamente, estúpido Autobot… - gruñó, decidiendo implementar la misma maniobra que había usado en el túnel de las rocas.

Sus alerones se abrieron, sus alas se plegaron y pronto su nariz se elevó completamente en un ángulo vertical antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, sintiendo por un momento cómo las manos del gemelo malvado resbalaron de entre su cuerpo y se aferraron una vez más a los bordes de sus alas, lo que ocasionó otro furibundo grito de rabia fluyendo de los sistemas internos del Seeker. Cuando su fuselaje quedó nuevamente recto en el aire, Sideswipe pendía de su costado izquierdo, con una mano intrusa invadiendo en la cabina de piloto reventada y uno de los alerones apostados en la base de su cola.

Entonces frenó secamente la inercia de su vuelo, se transformó y se sacudió al molesto Autobot de encima, que tuvo la suficiente inteligencia de no colgarse de sus pies. _Risas y burlas._ Sideswipe se lanzó a una caída libre de seis mil pies de altura, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, sintiendo la violencia del viento raspar el metal flexible de su cara. Pero no sentía pánico. No demostraba temor excepto una irreverente subestimación hacia su enfadado enemigo. Ante la mirada furiosa del Seeker, que le apuntaba con ambos rifles desde su misma posición, el Autobot encendió el extraño aditamento de su espalda y una poderosa llamarada lo hizo flotar en medio del aire, a miles de metros de la tierra, reemprendiendo camino hacia el indignado Decepticon.

-Oh no… No más juegos contigo, maldita escoria. Esto es una guerra, y esta batalla la gano yo – murmuró Starscream, presumiendo de su excelente puntería cuando su rifle derecho enfocó la figura de Sideswipe y disparó una potente carga de rayo nulificador antes de que el Autobot decidiera acercarse un poco más a él.

Al tiempo que el equipo de propulsión en la espalda del Autobot fue dañado, dejando de funcionar, Starscream se transformó nuevamente en su forma de F-15 y emprendió un rápido descenso a tierra, sin perder de vista el punto muerto que se movía en sus pantallas de radar, cayendo libremente hacia un vacío fatídico. Sideswipe intentó desesperadamente reencender su equipo de propulsión, pero éste terminó de explotar en su espalda, llevándose un espasmo de mecanismos dañados y un baño de hollín. _Esto está mal_. Los metros se redujeron ante él. La tierra era cada vez más grande. Las turbinas, volando a su alrededor, revolvían las moléculas del aire. El Decepticon se acercaba sin temerle al vacío. Rápido venían las piedras. Rápido venía la muerte.

Sideswipe aterrizó duramente en medio de una formación de enormes piedras sin sentir realmente el golpe. La luz se esfumó de su procesador pocos segundos antes de que el Seeker, que había seguido su camino atentamente, arribara a pocos metros de él, deteniéndose elegantemente en la cima de una roca ovalada.

Starscream sonreía placenteramente, mirando una nube polvo esparcirse sobre el cuerpo vapuleado. El Autobot estaba boca abajo, con la cabeza sobre una piedra y uno de sus brazos torcido en un ángulo anormal. El chasis rojo se deshacía en grietas. Cientos de ellas le decoraban los costados y expulsaban líquidos vitales, formando rápidamente un charco bajo su estómago, Tenía los ópticos apagados y del propulsor de su espalda flotaba una viborilla de humo que se disipaba al ser sorbida por la corriente de aire. Una corriente de aire deliciosa, notó Starscream al levantar un poco la cabeza y sentir el viento sobre sus alas… Sus alas dañadas.

_Estúpido._

-Pagarás por esto, miserable – musitó al brincar al piso, en donde cayó silenciosamente. La base de su ala derecha había perdido completamente la pintura y la insignia. Su cabina estaba rota, estilando diamantes de vidrio amarillo.- Escogiste un mal momento para jugar conmigo…

-Ughh…

Sideswipe se movió débilmente, ocasionando en Starscream una cruel dosis de carcajadas. _Cómo lo iba a disfrutar_. Cómo lo estaba disfrutando ahora mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de acercarse al Autobot. Los audios de Starscream captaron el retumbe de una lejana vibración que le hizo levantar la cabeza y enfocar la atención de sus radares en el sonido. Era estridente. Asustaba a las aves y a los organismos terrestres. Se acercaba muy rápido y era singularmente conocido. El punto iba velozmente hacia él, acercándose con un patrón de pulsaciones codificadas para evitar ser agredido, convirtiendo el sopor de la vibración en un conocido reverberar de turbinas que permitió a Starscream relajarse y desactivar sus armas, desvaneciendo de su apuesto rostro su acostumbrada mueca de maldad.

Thundercracker le mandó una fugaz transmisión para hacerse reconocible, y sin esperar respuesta terminó de aproximarse, disminuyendo parcialmente la potencia de sus propulsores hasta quedar flotando encima de su objetivo, donde se transformó en su forma bípeda y aterrizó elegantemente a un costado de su Comandante aéreo, quien no esperó ninguna formalidad antes de expulsar su hastío en un bufido.

-¿_Qué_ demonios haces aquí, Thundercracker? – Lo miró intensamente, sin perder de reojo los fútiles intentos del Autobot caído por volver a la actividad.

El Seeker azul miró plenamente en dirección de Sideswipe, analizándolo silenciosamente.

-Fui enviado por Soundwave para verificar el motivo de tu desviación en…

-¡No quise contestar porque no se me dio la gana! - Starscream le dio la espalda a su compañero aéreo y caminó hacia el Autobot, a quien le dio la vuelta con una sutil patada en el costado.- Yo hago lo que quiero.

Thundercracker no se sorprendió de la irascible conducta de su líder de escuadra, mucho menos del estado de su enemigo. Imaginaba las posibilidades que habían jugado en contra del Autobot como para haber terminado en ese estado; las que decían que Starscream había encontrado una forma de quitárselo de encima, arrojándolo desde varios miles de pies de altura, eran las más factibles. Sin embargo, y aunque el gemelo rojo también le había ocasionado muchos problemas a él en batallas pasadas, Thundercracker no sentía ningún tipo de regocijo al verlo en semejante estado, mucho menos compartió la satisfacción que su Comandante aéreo develó al momento de inclinarse a palmearle la mejilla, en ánimos de despertarlo.

-Quieren que reporte tu condición y tus motivos de desvío, Starscream.

El Seeker aludido se encogió de hombros con una naturaleza cínica, poniéndose de pie de manera precavida cuando los ópticos del Autobot iniciaron un titilante parpadeo y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse erráticamente. La mano funcional abrió y cerró los dedos antes de volver a quedarse quieta.

-Estaba volando – contestó Starscream con aspecto distraído, curveando los labios en una fugaz sonrisa.- Estaba volando y me encontré con esto… ¿Qué opinas, Thundercracker? ¿Qué _deberíamos_ hacer con él?

Thundercracker guardó silencio. A pocos metros de distancia, Sideswipe dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, terminando de encender los ópticos. El rostro sonriente de Starscream fue lo primero en ser enfocado por los sensores de movimiento, alarmándolo al instante. El Seeker permanecía quieto ante él, con sus armas pendiendo amenazadoramente de sus brazos y aquel feo raspón opacando el lustre de su ala derecha. Lo que hubiera dado por poder reírse sin sentir dolor. En vez de ello, el gemelo _malvado_ apretó los dientes, incapaz de atender tantas alarmas de emergencia y daño al mismo tiempo. Era inútil preguntarse lo que había pasado. Después de sentir aquel brillante disparo desintegrando las funciones de su propulsor portátil, Sideswipe supo que iba a morir. De una u otra forma, iba a morir.

Haber despertado ante la impiedad de dos Seekers Decepticons, como más tarde descubrió al notar la presencia silenciosa de Thundercracker, no le hacía generar esperanzas de que su supervivencia a la desastrosa caída sería definitiva. Sideswipe había vivido los últimos años terrestres burlándose de ellos. Junto a su hermano había generado estupendas maniobras para derrocarlos, fascinando ante la idea de verlos caer del aire, de lastimarlos. Herirlos lo hacía sentirse vivo, lleno de fuerza y de un poder único, presumiendo la entereza que ni siquiera los francotiradores más experimentados, como Bluestreak, habían logrado en una carrera entera de pelear, dedicados a la tarea de tumbar a las aves enemigas.

Thundercracker mantenía una distancia moderada, erguido en su imponente estatura, silencioso como el soplo del viento que enardecía la sensibilidad de las zonas resquebrajadas en la armadura del Autobot. Sideswipe conocía poco de ellos en realidad, guiado por las historias que se filtraban desde el Némesis, Starscream era el traidor escandaloso del que todo mundo podía burlarse. Thundercracker, por otro lado, era un enigma por el que el gemelo malvado no había sentido ningún interés en particular, excepto la necesidad de lastimarlo, de quitarle la grandeza y exhibirlo, junto a su escuadra aérea, como otro perdedor derrotado por la inercia del Jet-judo.

-Mátalo o déjalo vivir, no me interesa en realidad – contestó el Seeker azul, fijando su atención en una parvada de aves oscuras surcando el cielo en una perfecta formación en V.- Debo volver a mi trabajo – Dijo sin mucha convicción, preparándose para encender sus propulsores.- Informaré al centro de comando del Némesis que tuviste un percance que más tarde tú explicarás. Como has dicho en repetidas ocasiones, tus asuntos no son mi problema.

Sideswipe miró al Seeker azul dar media vuelta para alejarse. No obstante, antes de que Thundercracker comenzara a caminar, el Comandante Aéreo siguió ligeramente sus pasos, descuidando su guardia.

-Espera un astrosegundo, Thundercracker. - La sonrisa era evidente en el tono de Starscream. Cuando el otro Decepticon inclinó un poco la cabeza con la intención de observarle por sobre su hombro, notó su mueca de maldad.- Creo que deberí…

Pero las palabras fueron abruptamente cortadas del vocalizador de Starscream en el instante en el que Thundercracker levantó su rifle izquierdo y disparó en su dirección. Por un segundo, un lánguido y mortal segundo, la mirada de Starscream reflejó su sorpresa y quizás el temor de haber sido testigo de su muerte en manos del Transformer menos imaginado en el escenario de sus posibles asesinos. Pero el disparo de su compañero aéreo había ido más allá de su costado izquierdo. El movimiento ágil de Thundercracker, calculando la dirección del disparo, la acumulación de plasma en sus líneas de sustento y la capacidad de los hidráulicos de sus piernas al girar velozmente, había dado como resultado un arma botando estrepitosamente de entre los dedos de Sideswipe, yendo a estrellarse al otro lado de la hilera de rocas que rodeaba a los tres Cybertronianos.

Un silencio absoluto sucedió al eco del disparo. Starscream miraba la mano humeante del Autobot con mirada torva. Sus dedos empuñados rechinaban, sintiendo la presión de los servos amenazando con destrozar los transistores. Nuevamente era humillado. Nuevamente estaban ahí para presenciar no sus logros, sino uno más de sus errores. Sabía que Thundercracker no diría nada deliberado, pero lo pensaría. El Seeker azul tenía una manera más personalizada de burlarse, de mirarlo con sus muecas sardónicas, enarcar los ópticos, sonreír con desprecio como lo estaría haciendo ahora.

Starscream miró por sobre su hombro. La mueca de su compañero aéreo, sin embargo, continuaba tan neutral como lo había estado segundos antes de disparar.

-Quédate – ordenó, recalcando nítidamente cada sílaba pronunciada.

El Seeker azul negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo órdenes de…

-¡Yo soy tu superior inmediato, Thundercracker! Y te ordeno que te quedes. - Starscream se acercó peligrosamente al Autobot y le propinó una ruda patada en la cabeza, escuchando las piezas de los hombros tronar.

Su satisfacción volvió al instante en el que Sideswipe aterrizó sobre su costado, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo. El gozo continuó ascendiendo cuando el gemelo malvado echó la cabeza a un lado y escupió un cúmulo de energon que pronto se convirtió en un constante hilillo resbalándole de la barbilla.

-Me salvaste la vida – dijo la lasciva voz del Comandante Aéreo.- Creo que lo más apropiado es devolverte el favor con un poco de entretenimiento.

Siguió a sus palabras otra brutal patada que destrozó gran parte del protector de cadera del Autobot, cuyos intentos por ponerse de pie eran cada vez más erráticos, imposibles de proceder debido a sus heridas internas, al dolor, y la inmensa desventaja entre él y los dos orgullosos Decepticons.

-Malditos… cobardes…

-¡Cállate!

Thundercracker tenía la oportunidad de marcharse. Starscream no lo seguiría. Nadie le preguntaría detalles y él no abriría la boca hasta el momento en el que su paciencia fuera enervada por las venenosas acusaciones de su líder de escuadra. Tenía un enorme cielo esperándolo. Estaba la libertad de las transparentes nubes y el viento soplando suavemente. Pero de alguna manera, sus ópticos se invitaron a sí mismos a continuar mirando. _Tal vez quería seguir mirando._ Starscream pateaba inmisericordemente al Autobot, llevándolo de un lado a otro sobre la tierra, arrastrándolo con saña, burlándose con insultos obscenos y una sed de violencia que iba más allá de la necesidad de venganza. Era un ritual emblemático que revelaba todas y cada una de las habilidades que un _verdadero_ Decepticon había aprendido a lo largo de la guerra tras destruirse a sí mismo como ser pensante, para convertirse en un bárbaro guiado por el impulso de la sangre.

Cada nuevo golpe resonaba en los audios de Thundercracker. Sideswipe no podía defenderse. Se arrastraba, maldecía, gruñía insultos como una blanda defensa brotada directamente desde su orgullo. El Seeker azul se quedó inmóvil sobre el pasto seco, sintiendo la fuerza del aire traer consigo el olor escandaloso del energon y los fluidos vitales que supuraban de las heridas del Autobot.

A diferencia de casi todos los Decepticons, Thundercracker no veía claramente el propósito de otorgar dolor donde ya había triunfado la fuerza. Starscream había ganado desde el instante en el que Sideswipe había caído a tierra. Lo que había seguido a partir de ese momento se convertía en un gozo personal, un desahogo que el Comandante Aéreo estaba dándose a sí mismo a falta de no poder desquitarse con aquellos que le hacían perder el control de sus impulsos.

Un disparo quebrantó la monotonía del viento, retrayendo a Thundercracker a la realidad. Del vocalizador de Sideswipe explotó un terrible grito de dolor al tiempo que cubrió el prominente agujero de su pierna con su única mano funcional. El energon brotó más aprisa, encharcando la tierra, formando un lodazal magenta que asqueó secretamente al Seeker espectador. Thundercracker no podía explayar un verdadero sentimiento de pena hacia el guerrero caído, excepto lástima. Experimentando nuevamente el mismo vacío de emoción y placer que sentía cuando miraba a sus camaradas cometer atrocidades similares, no sabiendo si las encontraba reprobables o si, muy en su interior, era su propia envidia aflorando al no poder participar en lo que a cualquiera hacía feliz. Le encontraba muchos "peros" a los golpes, veía tan innecesario el exceso de sangre, no sabía interpretar su propia falta de energía cuando las carcajadas se ausentaban de su vocalizador.

Era lástima. Despreciaba a Sideswipe por la razón de que pertenecía a facciones rivales. Despreciaba el pasado de la anarquía Autobot y todo a lo que habían sido orillados los No Privilegiados cuando iniciaron una guerra que aún ahora, a millones de años transcurridos, parecía conservar el mismo ímpetu desenfrenado de sus primeras Eras.

Un Decepticon destruyendo a un Autobot. Dos Decepticons gozando la muerte de un enemigo. ¿Por qué no podía levantar su mano para golpearle? Pensaba en lo mucho que se sorprendería Starscream, en cómo los demás, cuando se enteraran, lo celebrarían. Pensaba que con ello quizás se encontraría caminando con rumbo fijo hacia la tranquilidad de finalmente pertenecer a algo, de vivir estable, compartiendo casa con cientos de asesinos que dejarían de molestarlo. Pero no podía moverse… No quería involucrarse en lo que había dejado de ser una pelea para convertirse en una masacre.

El cuerpo rojo volvió a ser pateado. Sideswipe continuaba indefenso. La tierra, el cielo y la mugre se combinaban en el interior de sus líneas de energon fracturadas. Dolor. Dolor infinito abotagando sus sensores. _Crack._ Algo roto entre su pecho y su cámara de chispa. _Crack_. Uno de sus pies perdiendo la capacidad de moverse. Consciencia e inconsciencia jugaban un mismo papel cuando el Autobot razonaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Una sombría voz dentro de su mente le recordaba que era peligroso subestimar al enemigo. ¿Cuándo había empezado a despreciar la naturaleza bélica y militar de los Seekers como para comenzar a jugar con ellos? Máquinas de matar. Máquinas de guerra…

Fue golpeado tres veces más con los rifles de Starscream, provocándole escupir varios pedazos de los componentes internos de su boca. ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó hablar, pero le fue imposible emitir algo más que sonidos entrecortados y borboteos de estática. _¿Sunstreaker?_

-S…Sun… - Su voz perdió potencia, convirtiéndose en un silbido mal desentonado.

El Seeker sobre él cliqueó el vocalizador, entretenido.

-No te escucho, Autobot. ¿Qué dijiste? – se rió, disparando dos veces más contra sus piernas.

El cuerpo herido se retorció dentro del viscoso lodo magenta, incapaz de liberarse del dolor. Se negaba a ceder ante la estasis que amenazaba con arrebatarle la consciencia. Se humillaba a sí mismo permaneciendo despierto, soportando con un temple de gigante la paliza del más brutal de los Seekers, que se reía de él con cada golpe, que le alentaba a levantarse, a luchar con las fuerzas extintas del Jet-judo, sabiendo que ninguno de sus mecanismos sobrevivientes podría moverse. Nada en el Autobot podría continuar viviendo si el energon no dejaba de fluir tan rápido, si sus alarmas internas no dejaban de gritar las zonas destruidas, de avisar los desencantos de los daños internos.

-_Sunny… S-Sunstreaker…_ -Intentó usar su comunicador interno, pero uno de los tantos golpes del Seeker lo había roto.- _¿Alguien…?_

El Autobot logró postrarse sobre sus rodillas después de recibir un violento puñetazo en la mejilla, mirando los restos de su nariz desmoronarse. Habían pasado siete minutos desde su última transmisión de auxilio intercalada al comunicador privado de su gemelo, después a las bases de comunicación del Arca. Siete minutos de haber caído del cielo, sintiendo el mundo precipitarse contra él y la pequeñez de su resistencia contra la alevosía del enemigo. Sideswipe arqueó la espalda, después expulsó una cantidad considerable de energon que fue vitoreado por una larga carcajada proveniente del vocalizador de Starscream.

-Es una lástima – masculló el Seker, sacudiendo la mano para retirarse el exceso de energon que había entre sus dedos.

Sideswipe se recargó, tambaleante, en la base áspera de una roca, buscando soporte para enderezar sus piernas e impulsarse hacia arriba en una lucha que de antemano sabía perdida.

-Púdrete, pedazo de… - La agilidad del Comandante Aéreo le impidió terminar cuando le clavó nuevamente el propulsor de su pie derecho en la boca.

-Esto está comenzando a aburrirme – suspiró Starscream, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que el Autobot aterrizaba de espaldas sobre la hilera de piedras. Volteó sobre su hombro, mirando de reojo a su estático compañero aéreo.- ¿Te diviertes, Thundercracker? – inquirió maliciosamente, entrecerrando los ópticos.

El Seeker azul mantuvo los ópticos clavados en el destruido Autobot, mirándolo arrastrarse, escuchándolo gruñir presa de la desesperación y la furia. Sideswipe era resistente, pero los límites de su fuerza estaban demasiado cerca. Moriría por las heridas. Moriría de un disparo entre los ópticos. Su momento de gloria se había desvanecido tempranamente. El regimiento que debía rescatarlo tardaba demasiado. Los Aerialbots, que eran la mejor probabilidad de amparo, no se avistaban por ningún lado. Sideswipe estaba solo. Sideswipe _moriría_ solo.

-Esto es una barbarie, Starscream. No es… no es una pelea justa. Termínalo ya.

Starscream ensanchó los ópticos antes de soltarse a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era la primera vez, en cientos de vorns de conocerlo, que algo como eso, dicho por su compañero aéreo, no le causaba irritación.

-Oh, ¿no es una pelea justa? - Negó con la cabeza.- Nada en la vida es justo, Thundercracker.

-Lo derrotaste. Ganaste. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Estás simpatizando con un Autobot. - Starscream volvió a reír, esta vez sin ganas, dando la vuelta para mirarlo con ópticos vivaces.- Pero no puedo decir que me sorprende. La verdad es que nada de ti me sorprende desde hace cientos de vorns.

Thundercracker señaló a Sideswipe con una mano. El Autobot luchaba por ponerse de rodillas, guiado por el impulso del esfuerzo más que por un verdadero razonamiento de lo que intentaba hacer. Se veía aturdido. Se sentía confundido.

-¡Lo derrotaste! - Thundercracker se abstuvo de acercarse al otro Seeker y zarandearlo.- Ya tuviste lo que querías, Starscream. ¿Por qué te degradas a ti mismo continuando con esto? Todo lo que estás haciendo ahora es demente. ¿Por qué lo llevas tan lejos? Mátalo ya. Está en el piso, está…

-¡Donde debe estar! – gruñó Starscream, dando una violenta patada en el estómago del Autobot, que volvió a caer de bruces, aterrizando más tarde sobre su costado derecho, donde algo reventó en mil partículas de fibrilla y el metal cedió paso a una cascada de tubos y componentes internos visitando el exterior.- Es un Autobot, Thundercracker, recuérdalo bien. Vivimos en dos mundos completamente distintos.- Se volvió hacia su compañero aéreo, analizándolo fijamente.- Ellos buscaron que esto fuera así.

-Masacrar deliberadamente a un enemigo derrotado no es…

Starscream se rió.

-¿Honorable, vas a decir? – Hizo un sonido de hastío, filtrando una compresa de aire a través de sus escapes.- Si realmente lo creyeras ya habrías puesto una bala en su cabeza para evitar todo este espectáculo. – Hizo una pausa, meditando con actitud serena.- Pero no lo haces. – Lo señaló con un dedo, acercándose hasta Sideswipe, a quien le puso un pie en la espalda para mantenerlo de cara al piso.- Porque una gran parte de ti se acuerda de todo lo que ellos han hecho y aún quieres vengarte. Quieres verlos sufrir, pero eres demasiado cobarde como para aceptarlo.

Los puños del Seeker azul se cerraron con fuerza, haciendo tronar sus transistores.

-Yo peleo contra mi enemigo en iguales condiciones…

El Comandante Aéreo miró en dirección al amontonamiento de rocas, enarcando las líneas superiores de sus ópticos.

-Hace un momento le disparaste, y desde entonces estaba _indefenso_.

-Nos atacó, Starscream, eso fue diferente.

-Uh uh. - El Seeker plateado negó con un dedo en alto.- Hay ciertas cosas que he tolerado de ti, pero estás comenzando a enfadarme, Thundercracker. - Hizo presión sobre la espalda de Sideswipe, escuchando las aleaciones del chasis comenzar a ceder. - ¿Por qué no aceptas que esto también te causa satisfacción? Vamos, inténtalo. Ya hemos estudiado las facetas de ti que aborrecen la violencia, ¿pero qué hay de todas esas otras que la encuentran atractiva? Porque, a fin de cuentas… continúas siendo un Decepticon.

-Soy un _soldado _Decepticon, no un maldito psicópata.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Thundercracker lo afrontó con la mirada, sumergiéndose los dos en un abismal silencio esporádicamente roto por los destruidos mecanismos del Autobot intentando liberarse.

-Mido mis acciones. _No_ simpatizo con los Autobots, pero ciertamente tampoco pierdo la cabeza bajo la demanda de un impulso. Defender un ideal no significa convertirse en un monstruo.

Starscream sonrió irónicamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Satisfago mis necesidades. ¿Es eso tan malo?

-Te degradas a ti mismo, lo que no me importa en lo más mínimo. Pero yo no me degradaré a mi mismo participando en esta barbaridad.

-Barbaridad, sí – musitó Starscream, devolviendo su atención a Sideswipe, completamente acostumbrado a la reticencia que su compañero aéreo mostraba con respecto a cualquier cosa que considerara un acto puramente _Decepticon_. No por eso, sin embargo, estaba a gusto con la idea.- Pero ¿sabes qué es lo gracioso, Thundercracker? Mientras más intentas compartirme tus razones, más descubro, mientras pienso las mías, que hacer esto me fascina…

-Estás enfermo.

-Al menos no soy un cobarde.

El mecanismo interno de Sideswipe tosió.

-¡Cállate, escoria! – gritó el Seeker que lo aprisionaba, disparando sin piedad una descarga de plasma que terminó de amputar el brazo previamente fracturado.

Sideswipe gimió, enterrando la cara en el fango de fluidos. Lo que dolía demasiado no podía doler más.

-Derrotaste al Autobot desde el instante en el que lo tumbaste del aire, Starscream. No me necesitas para terminar de destruirlo.

-¿Así pagas mi caridad?

Ahora fue el turno de Thundercracker de sorprenderse y reír.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Starscream retiró el pie de la espalda de su enemigo, haciéndose a un lado con los brazos cruzados. Sideswipe, sin embargo, no pareció darse cuenta de que el peso sobre su cuerpo había disminuido y no continuó peleando por liberarse. Su fuerza finalmente se había terminado.

-Mátalo – dijo el Comandante aéreo, levantando la barbilla en un mohín petulante.- Te regalo mi triunfo sobre él. Mátalo… Es una orden.

-No veo necesario…

-¡No te estoy preguntando lo que piensas, Thundercracker! Quiero que lo mates ¡Mátalo!

No había ningún lazo afectivo entre la existencia de un Autobot y la reticencia de Thundercracker por matar sañosamente a un Transformer previamente derrotado. No era el nombre del muerto. Era lo que significaba esa muerte. Thundercracker despreciaba abiertamente la existencia de los gemelos Autobot tanto como odiaba los espacios cerrados, pero jamás había pensado causarles un verdadero mal estando fuera de una batalla. No era la muerte del individuo la que afectaba en su mente, era lo que Starscream hacía sólo para fastidiarle, para retarle deliberadamente y jactarse de él a sabiendas de que no podría decir "no" sin cometer una falta en contra de la jerarquía de rangos y la cadena de poder.

Thundercracker no disfrutaba matar innecesariamente.

-Libéralo de su dolor – le sonrió Starscream, estrechando la mirada hasta convertir sus ópticos en dos finas líneas rojas. – Recuérdale, con un único disparo, lo que la apatía del gobierno ocasiona en la gente como nosotros…

_Tú ya no eres _gente_._

-Tal vez él estuvo en Vos. Tal vez él destruyó nuestros edificios, asesinó a nuestros Seekers hermanos y plantó las bombas que desaparecieron por completo la única vida que conocíamos. ¿No te da pena recordarlo? ¡A mí sí! – gruñó, pateando con asco la pierna más cercana del Autobot.- ¡Sé un maldito Decepticon y mátalo!

El rifle derecho de Thundercracker se encendió pasivamente, comenzando a sorber energía de sus reservas para acumularlas en la cámara de eyección.

-Quítanos esta burla de encima… ¿Jet-Judo? ¡Somos Seekers! – Las armas en los brazos de Starscream se encendieron con un chasquido energético.- ¿Qué diablos estás esperando?

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?

Starscream se encogió en hombros.

-Quiero que lo hagas tú. Compláceme, Thundercracker.

No podía desobedecer. No podía ignorar la orden sin ganarse un exasperante futuro lleno de reproches, burlas e insoportables indirectas. Thundercracker se vio a si mismo activando plenamente su arma, la cual viajó lentamente en el aire hasta que las lecturas telemétricas de su visión le dijeron que la mira del rifle estaba fija sobre la cabeza de Sideswipe, cuyos signos vitales se esfumaban de su cuerpo. ¿Dispararía? No por gusto, sino por protocolo. Lo que no le dejaba entender si realmente detestaba a Starscream por su crueldad o sólo lo aborrecía por exponer y hostigar cada una de las facetas que Thundercracker había decidido adoptar como suyas a lo largo de su vida. Ser silencioso le traía problemas. Pensar era considerado peligroso. Cuestionar era símbolo de traición. Tener la tendencia de observar lo hacía el blanco predilecto de quienes vivían cometiendo fechorías y sospechaban de él como testigo.

Pero no ser adepto al vicio de matar era el peor de sus crímenes.

Starscream poseía un oscuro pasado del que pocos tenían conocimiento, un enigma que había forjado su existencia después de unirse al imperio Decepticon. Flotaban historias, susurraban mitos en torno a las posibilidades, pero nadie le daba verdadera importancia porque nada que tuviera que ver con la arrogancia del Seeker era fuente de desvelo. Sin embargo, era conocido por ser uno de los Decepticons más fríos y violentos. Mataba sin misericordia y su expresión continuaba siendo la máscara torcida que vestía incluso en sus días más felices, cuando creía que Megatron finalmente había sido destruido. Haber golpeado brutalmente a Sideswipe no cambiaba nada para Starscream, excepto que su apatía hacia sus propias frustraciones había disminuido. Por un momento había dejado su pasado y su presente de lado para enfocar su energía en una sola cosa: destruir el mundo de alguien más.

El mismo mundo al que Thundercracker debía darle el tiro de gracia.

-Dispara – dijo Starscream, de nuevo vistiendo una más de sus caretas indiferentes.- No lo repetiré de nuevo – murmuró sin cuidado, levantando uno de sus rifles para apuntar directamente a su compañero aéreo.- Hazlo ya.

Tiempo perdido.

Silencio gastado.

Un poderoso disparo hizo eco entre las rocas, espantando una parvada de aves que echó vuelo hacia el horizonte.

…

Starscream observó con curiosidad la nueva herida de su enemigo. La bala había entrado limpiamente a la altura del pecho, dejando una marca redonda en el metal que no dio lugar a la expulsión de fluidos. No había más energon en el cuerpo de Sideswipe. Estaba seco. Moriría por el dolor o por las heridas. Moriría porque su tiempo en este mundo se había agotado cuando Starscream había comenzado a tener un mal día. Pero su muerte resultaría fascinante. Era cruel y distinta. Era _sádica_. Más sádica de lo que Starscream jamás había imaginado que alguien como Thundercracker pudiera ocasionar.

La bala había seguido una trayectoria que, a juzgar por los repentinos espasmos y convulsiones del cuerpo del herido, había afectado directamente las funciones de la cámara de chispa, sino es que la propia chispa vital. ¿Un acto planeado o una acción casual? Starscream ignoró a su compañero aéreo para centrarse por completo en la víctima y en sus deliciosos gemidos. Quería mirar los dedos retorcerse de dolor, la boca balbucear incoherencias y el brillo absorbente de esas orbes azules parpadear en el fragante desamparo de la muerte. Quería mirar a Sideswipe esfumarse de este mundo como se esfumaba el recuerdo de todas y cada una de sus víctimas a lo largo de la guerra.

Starscream no los recordaba a todos. Jamás había preguntado sus nombres, mucho menos intercambiado una palabra con ellos antes de eliminarlos. Sus rostros, lo pensó ahora, venían a su mente como un manchón borroso que traspasaba la complejidad de sus discos de memoria. No tenían cara. No tenían esencia. No tenían nada excepto la culpa de haberse puesto en su camino. Sus propias acciones, en cambio, estaban frescas en su procesador sin importar el paso del tiempo; aparecían en masa, le devolvían los "porqués" y quitaban los "cómos" de su metodología. No era engañado fácilmente. El propósito de Thundercracker había sido otorgar una muerte rápida, sin sufrimiento ni agonía. _Quería arruinar su diversión_. Starscream lo había adivinado en cuanto el curso del arma en el brazo azul cambió su trayectoria, yendo de la cabeza al pecho.

Pero no dijo nada. Los planes habían fracasado. El Autobot moriría lento, y él continuaría mirando del espectáculo hasta cerciorarse de que su víctima no tuviera ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir.

-Eres increíble, Thundercracker. – Starscream se rió en voz baja, pateando a Sideswipe con la punta del pie para ponerlo boca arriba, luego lo miró con desprecio antes de volver el rostro en dirección al otro Seeker.- Eres… - Estiró los brazos a los costados, buscando las palabras adecuadas.- realmente increíble.

Thundercracker clavó lo ópticos en su enemigo, detallando la bifurcación que la bala le había hecho en el pecho, pero sobre todo centrando su atención en el brillo parpadeante de los ópticos azules. Seguían encendidos. El rostro de Sideswipe continuaba moviéndose, de su boca fluía energon y sus dedos se desplazaban dentro del fango, dibujando surcos. _¿Qué sucede?_ Había fallado. El Autobot seguía con vida. El Autobot que debía de haber muerto con la potente descarga del disparo continuaba con vida, lo que era lógicamente imposible.

Nadie sobrevivía a eso. Nadie era _así_ de fuerte.

-¿Esta es tu manera de ser piadoso? – Escuchó la pregunta de Starscream invadiendo sutilmente sus audios. Cuando volteó a verlo, el otro se invitó a sí mismo a continuar hablando, sonriendo.- Creo que ni siquiera Skywarp hubiera sido tan creativo. – Redundó.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

¿Realmente había querido preguntarlo?

No. Él lo sabía. Sabía de lo que Starscream hablaba. Sideswipe no era más fuerte que nadie. Sideswipe estaba muriendo con una lentitud horrorosa porque el disparo que había sido destinado a asesinarlo había fallado su curso. Los milímetros que le salvaron la vida también lo habían condenado a sufrir una muerte agónica y tan terrible por la cual, sin embargo, Thundercracker se descubrió no sintiendo nada en lo absoluto.

_Monstruos_, habían dicho los neutrales, condenando a todos y cada uno de los cybertronianos que habían decidido participar en la guerra. ¿Monstruos por luchar por un futuro? Monstruos por disfrutarlo, por seguir órdenes, por no cuestionar las ideologías, los conceptos y las acciones de dos negligentes grupos de asesinos. No había culpa ni remordimiento en Thundercracker. _Nada._ Ninguna emoción desfalleciendo junto a su enemigo, sólo el rechazo hacia la costumbre que había adoptado a lo largo de convivir con tanta barbaridad, y de ver, día con día, a sus camaradas cometer atrocidades que en sus tiempos de ingenuidad quizás le hubieran parecido aterradoras. Ahora era igual a ellos.

Había estado equivocado, realmente. Tan equivocado como quizás Starscream había dicho lo correcto: No había diferencia entre un monstruo y un soldado. Al final, en la guerra resultaban ser una misma persona.

-A esto, claro – le indicó Starscream, de pronto recuperando su buen humor.- Si querías verlo sufrir… Me refiero a_ realmente_ verlo sufrir, lo hubieras dicho desde un inicio y lo habría hecho yo mismo. Aunque no puedo negar que ese fue un buen disparo.

Era escalofriante -sin importar los siglos de conocerlo- la felicidad que Starscream sentía a raíz de un acto tan salvaje y destructivo como la muerte de otro cybertroniano. Exudaba una alegría genuina, capaz provocar de dibujar una vibrante sonrisa que opacaba la maldad de su apuesto rostro. Sin veneno ni odio en la mirada, se convertía en un Seeker demente que podía engañar a quien fuera incapaz de encontrar algo más que alegría en sus ópticos. Otra mente enferma a la que Thundercracker había ayudado a divertirse solamente siguiendo una orden.

_Mátalo._

-Destrozaste su cámara de chispa, pero no su chispa vital, lo que no importa mucho. Morirá de todas maneras cuando ésta se consuma entre sus propios fluidos internos. ¿Quién lo diría? Creí que eras más aburrido, Thundercracker. - Starscream sacudió la cabeza suavemente, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.- Me equivoqué, lo admito. En verdad eres muy cruel.

Tal vez muy _Decepticon._

-¿Cruel? Cumplí tus órdenes, maldito psicópata. Esta es tu crueldad, no la mía… -. Masculló él, intentando cubrir su frustración con el grosor de su voz.- ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Starscream lo miró de reojo, tornándose serio.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Qué?

-Esto… No arruines este momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Starscream no contestó al instante, en vez de ello materializó un pequeño y reluciente objeto en una de sus manos. Thundercracker no conocía su origen, mucho menos su utilidad, pero puso atención en su forma y su diminuto tamaño: era rojo y brillaba a la luz del sol, meciendo su enredadera de pliegues en un remolino danzante de colores y destellos que fueron opacados brevemente cuando Starscream se dio la vuelta y lo tapó con la sombra que proyectaba la destrozada cabina de su pecho.

-Creo que _hemos_ elaborado el regalo perfecto para los Autobots. Es una lástima que no estaremos aquí cuando descubran su sorpresa. ¿Qué cara crees que pondrá Sunstreaker cuando lo vea?

Tras varios minutos de pensarlo, Thundercracker exhaló una compresa de aire a través de sus escapes, sacudiendo la cabeza con algo parecido a la resignación.

-No tengo la menor idea.

…

…

_Fin_

* * *

**N/A: **

Hola de nuevo.

Nuevamente doy las gracias a mi socia, **Taipan Kiryu,** por su ayuda para betear este capítulo. También porque gracias a ella nació la secuela, que será subida como una continuación alternativa, en este mismo fanfic, en cuanto la tenga lista (ya tengo el primer capítulo terminado. Serán dos =P). Por ello, aunque haya caracterizado el término de la misma con un _Fin_, no tiene un estatus de "completo" en el sumario principal. Lo que viene es una continuación indirecta y esa fue la razón por la que no apliqué el _continuará._ ¿Qué les parece? ¿Era yo la única que quería que los Seekers se antepusieran al Jet-Judo? No tengo nada contra Sunstreeaker y Sideswipe, ocasionalmente me agradan, pero en algún momento su Jet-Judo tenía que sufrir las represalias correspondientes al orgullo de alguien como Starscream.

Lo que viene es muy intenso, se los aseguro, y también muy violento =)

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

_Mientras creía que había aprendido a vivir_

_Había estado aprendiendo a morir._

_-Leonardo Da vinci.-_

* * *

**Moneda blanca**

**.**

Meses esperando este momento. Meses convertidos en días de tortura, horas lentas, minutos pasando unos sobre otros como un alud de eternidades envejeciéndole el ánimo. Nada era como antes. Jamás podría ser como antes. Sideswipe estaba muerto y la resignación no lo traía de vuelta ni siquiera en sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo podrían entenderlo? Nadie lo hacía. Su chispa vital había sido diseccionada en aquél fatídico instante, se había retorcido en su pecho, llena de dolor y amargura, de pronto insuficiente para abastecer a su cuerpo con las pulsaciones de la vida. Se había esfumado, reemplazada con un pedazo energía que sólo brillaba para mantenerle activo, pero no para hacerle sentir vivo.

_Y ellos seguían divirtiéndose._

Los ópticos de Sunstreaker, entornados en una mirada de absoluto desprecio, subieron al cielo, captando detalladamente a las tres ágiles aeronaves que volaban dentro de un perímetro específico. Para ellos no había cambiado nada. Ellos seguían viviendo, disfrutando del cielo y de los pequeños placeres que aún podían darse sin importar los tiempos en guerra. Starscream a la cabeza, los otros dos siguiendo órdenes de formaciones, ángulos y tácticas que Sunstreaker había visto en más de una ocasión al luchar contra ellos. Esta vez, sin embargo, le parecían realmente abominables. _Paciencia_. Una parte de él quería destruirlos inmediatamente. _Mucha paciencia_. Pero había aprendido, a lo largo de tres eternos meses terrestres, a esperar.

Escondido dentro de una bifurcación del piso, se cercioró de que la manta de camuflaje que había sobre su cuerpo estuviera bien asegurada a lo largo y ancho del equipo que había traigo consigo. Lo había acumulado con tiempo, cada día llevando algo diferente, cada hora dedicándose a montar las piezas, los soportes, poniendo especial atención en las torretas de disparo y los proyectiles que pronto derribarían del cielo a los asesinos. Segundo a segundo, se había dedicado a seguir de cerca sus movimientos, constatando el patrón de sus actividades de entrenamiento y patrullaje. Se había hecho uno con ellos, obsesionado con la idea de desintegrarlos de la misma manera en la que ellos lo habían desintegrado a él.

Drenado por completo, no había quedado nada de su hermano en su interior. Sideswipe se había ido, pero su mente y su chispa vital se negaban a aceptarlo. Sideswipe no había sido derrotado. _Sideswipe no había sido asesinado._

_Sunny… Me… M-me…_

Su mano dorada se recargó en la base de una de las ametralladoras automáticas, acariciándola sutilmente sin despegar su enferma mirada de las tres aeronaves Decepticon. _Pronto. Muy pronto_. Sonrió con una mueca deforme, revelando días de ausencia de recarga energética y deterioro físico. Un Cybertroniano incompleto esperando el momento indicado para recuperar la pieza que le fue arrebatada a su cordura. Los Seekers volaban cada vez más bajo, repartiéndose en una enredadera de piruetas, vuelos entrecruzados y un ruido insoportable de turbinas.

_Starscream me… Argh… me derribaron del… _

Sunstreaker ensanchó los ópticos, devorando las figuras aéreas.

Zum.

_Sunny…_

Pasó uno. Pasó otro. Uno. Otro. Otro más.

Azul. Negro. Blanco…

Zum.

Zum.

Zum.

_Ugh… S-Sunstreaker, ayúdame… Hermano, por favor…_

-Pronto – Murmuró él, descubriendo con fascinación que una de las aeronaves estaba descendiendo a una distancia de tiro aceptable.

_Oh sí… Sí. Sí. Sí._

- Ya es hora, Sides…

…

_Perfección. _

Tres horas terrestres de soportar las impecables exigencias de Starscream habían hecho que nada más que el aire importara en sus vidas durante ese momento. Se convirtió el placer en un juego matemático de subir y bajar en un mismo ángulo en el mismo segundo, leer el viento para interceptar los cambios del clima e inventar enemigos imaginarios que podían aparecer desde cualquier lado, recreando una y otra vez una misma maniobra aérea que tenía por propósito el quedarse para siempre en sus computadoras de batalla. Pero ninguno se quejaba. No podían hacerlo cuando eran liberados de la claustrofobia del Némesis para volver al mundo etéreo e ingrávido por el que cualquier Seeker daría la vida. El cielo era un arte de colores, sensaciones y libertad. Era el hogar donde podían morir, ser heridos e incluso desterrados, pero jamás traicionados. No dejarían de amarlo.

Starscream era un buen líder de escuadra, quizás también un excelente comandante aéreo. Thundercracker y Skywarp discernían política y moralmente de él durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero podían seguir sus órdenes en una batalla y sentirse seguros de que, aunque Starscream no pensaba constantemente en el bienestar de ambos, su obsesión con la idea de mantener los números intactos incluía también el mantener a la mayor parte de sus Seekers funcionando a raíz de la impecable evolución de sus tácticas aéreas. Las bajas de las unidades en una batalla hablaban mal de él. Megatron hablaba mal de él. Mantenerse al margen de su infinita lucha de poder tenía un efecto placebo en el Seeker plateado que cualquiera sabía interpretar como una eterna competencia de habilidades y soberbia.

Ser el mejor costaba sacrificios, y Starscream aprovechaba su tiempo libre para volar, olvidando por completo sus bases científicas y cualquier otra remanencia de su pasado. Solo o en compañía de su escuadra aérea, salir al aire era un relajante inmediato que limaba las asperezas de su volátil temperamento. Se ponía de buen humor y su paciencia toleraba los fugaces errores de los otros Seekers, que no compartían su velocidad, mucho menos su perfecta habilidad aérea. No necesitaba de nada más. No necesitaba de nadie más para sentirse completo, excepto quizás, del título como líder absoluto de los Decepticons.

_7 minutos._

Después de completar la última rutina de maniobras peligrosas, una alarma se accionó en el comunicador privado de Starscream.

-_Ah… Chicos, estoy bajo en combustible._ - La voz de Skywarp irrumpió en sus audios, molestándolo al instante.

-_¿Bajo en combustible? Tu ración diaria duplica a la de cualquier otro Decepticon, Skywarp. ¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres?_

_-¿Fenómeno? Habla por ti, Starscream. Olvidé reenergizarme el ciclo de hoy._

_-Lo que no olvidaste fue tu estupidez, notoriamente_ –.Starscream dio un giro de barril e inclinó las alas, a punto de ordenar una nueva formación, pero se contuvo; los límites del perímetro aún estaban lejos y la formación en triángulo era perfecta.- _¿Qué hizo esta vez, Thundercracker?_

_-¡No hice nada!_

Un ligero siseo de estática invadió el canal de comunicación antes de que la tranquila voz de Thundercracker contestara, escogiendo palabras adecuadas que lo hicieran sonar neutro.

_-Lo siento, Warp… - c_ontestó, inclinando verticalmente el fuselaje cuando los otros dos Seekers hicieron lo mismo._- Perdió una apuesta._

Starscream manejó la fluidez de sus alerones y emprendió el retorno al perímetro con una vuelta en U que sus compañeros aéreos imitaron coordinadamente. Millones de años de hacerlo en conjunto habían generado en sus cuerpos una costumbre imposible de romper, sin importar sus mentes viviendo en distintos universos. Cada una capaz de formar una personalidad opuesta a la que volaba a su lado, pero que no podía romper ese fuerte y etéreo enlace que los hacía una sola entidad en el aire. Un poderoso Decepticon de tres mentes y una misma fuerza de batalla. Destructivo y ambiguo, integrante de la ambición, la reticencia y el impulso.

_5 minutos._

-_Otra vez._

_-En realidad no fue mi culpa._

_-Tienes razón –_ cedió Starscream, ordenando, con un movimiento corporal, que separaran sus caminos en tres direcciones opuestas.

El triángulo se rompió al instante, amplificándose hasta que las tres aeronaves se convirtieron en puntos apenas visibles, alejándose unas de otras en aquella discreta manera de relajación que habían desarrollado a lo largo de los años. Su convivencia como compañeros, donde acordaban un cese definitivo a las hostilidades y a las burlas, finalmente los había convertido en hermanos, dejando de lado los rangos militares, los deberes y los estragos mentales de la guerra. Starscream los manejaba como extensiones naturales de su cuerpo, y ellos obedecían por la costumbre y la necesidad de la comunión que todo Seeker desarrollaba con los miembros de su escuadra. Lo necesitaban. Sin importar sus pensamientos en torno a la evolución del odio interracial, necesitaban curarse del veneno del belicismo. El aire lo lograba, y ellos lo dosificaban a través de sus sistemas internos, reviviendo del cansancio y la amargura.

_3 minutos._

A miles de metros de distancia, uno de ellos decidió emprender el regreso. Los otros dos le imitaron al instante.

_-Thundercracker es el culpable._

La estática fue rápidamente reemplazada por un gruñido de frustración.

_-¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Starscream?_

_-Tú siempre estás con él y no puedes controlarlo. De hecho, terminas siendo parte de sus estupideces._

_-Hey, es cierto… Ahora que lo dices…_

_-Cállate, Skywarp _- masculló Thundercracker. Decidiendo que lo más prudente sería no caer en el juego de intrigas, giró sobre su propio eje, volando boca arriba e inyectando más potencia a sus propulsores, obligando a los otros dos a hacer lo mismo.- _No soy su maldita niñera, Starscream._

_-Eres su _maldito_ compañero aéreo y…_

_-Igual que tú._

_-¡No me interrumpas, tonto! _

Cruzándose los tres en un peligroso choque de estelas sónicas, volvieron a una acostumbrada formación de triángulo sin mayor problema que una turbulencia anunciada en el fuselaje de Skywarp, que se rió alegremente, rompiendo el patrón de coordinación para ponerse a girar las alas durante varios segundos.

_-Tú siempre estás a su lado, y sigue siendo tan… él._

_-Skywarp es un caso perdido –_ razonó Thundercracker, ignorando el bufido de protesta del Seeker oscuro. – _Me resigné a eso hace cientos de vorns, Starscream. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo – d_ijo seriamente, maniobrando una espectacular vuelta de 360 grados invertida en el momento exacto en el que Skywarp había comenzado a mover sus alerones para realizarla.

_-También sigo la trasmisión, por si ya lo…_

_-No puedo hacerlo, Thundercracker. Ser intolerante a la estupidez es parte de mi programación._

_-¡Vaya! Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido a ti mismo todo este tiempo, Screamer…_

Cuando Starscream giró bruscamente para golpear con la filosa punta de su ala izquierda al Seeker oscuro, un exasperante gruñido reverberó en su vocalizador al ser rápidamente evadido por su objetivo, que imitó a la perfección sus movimientos y comenzó a transmitir sus burlescas carcajadas de victoria, secundado por una invisible sonrisa oculta en alguna parte del fuselaje de Thundercracker. La rutina de coordinación siempre resultaba desventajosa y frívola para Starscream. Su frustración ponía a prueba los límites de su paciencia y se enojaba tan rápido como se tranquilizaba al comenzar a pensar en sus métodos de venganza.

Esta vez, sin embargo, su mal humor se evaporó al instante.

Algo llamó su atención sobre la superficie del suelo. Algo que brilló repentinamente encandilado con los rayos del sol, de pronto formando la horrible figura de un largo cañón de disparo sobresaliendo de entre un acumulamiento de rocas. ¿Era…? Grande, peligroso, auguraba la muerte si le restaban la importancia y el respeto que se merecía. ¿Pero quién? Starscream no había detectado ningún movimiento en las cercanías del perímetro. Los Autobots se anunciaban, no atacaban en silencio. Llegaban en grupos, tronando motores, patinando llantas, acorazándose entre ellos en sus alocados impulsos de presentación. Optimus Prime era un Transformer de tamaño y presencia imponentes; podía ser localizado a varios kilómetros de distancia, dirigiendo sus absurdas faramallas de héroe doble moralista que cualquier Decepticon bien estudiado aprendía a distinguir con el paso del tiempo y la evolución de la guerra.

Esa torreta había sido plantada con tiempo y esmero. Era enorme. Podía verla desde el cielo, distinguiendo su larga base rectangular y sus colores terrosos, camuflada con el piso marrón. Starscream activó su intercomunicador para expresar la inquietud de su hallazgo, pero se contuvo, dejando la línea vacía por varios segundos antes de cerrarla nuevamente, contagiando su incertidumbre a los dos Seekers que volaban con él.

Debía verificarlo.

-_Rompan formación_ – les ordenó finalmente, inclinando las alas para comenzar un rápido descenso.

_1 minuto._

_¡Boom!_

Y el infierno personal de una mente enferma se desató sobre ellos, viajando rápidamente en forma de dos decenas de misiles rastreadores de calor, cuya gran mayoría buscó rápidamente la signatura energética de Starscream, que cambió inmediatamente su trayectoria después de un violento giro de alas, ascendiendo.

_-¡Autobots!_ – gritó Skywarp al detectar la intrusión enemiga en sus radares.

_-¡Seekers, realicen maniobras evasivas!_

…

Pero la primera sesión de maniobras evasivas fue realizada únicamente por Starscream, que sintió la desesperación crecer en su interior al notar que la masa acumulativa de proyectiles se dirigía sólo en su contra. _Todos hacia él_. Lo siguieron, dejando una fina estela de humo que fue rota constantemente por la fricción del apresurado vuelo de caza y presa. ¿Diez, doce, quince? Tantos. Muchos de un segundo a otro. Contarlos parecía imposible. Deshacerse de ellos era la prioridad inmediata que latía desesperadamente en la mente del Comandante Aéreo. _Demuestra tus habilidades. Maldita sea. Demuestra de lo que estás hecho._ Ascendió rápido, descendió aún más aprisa, pero ninguno se perdió en el brusco cambio de dirección.

_-Starscream, estamos detrás de ti._

Thundercracker y Skywarp no perdieron tiempo para unirse a ayudarle, abriendo cuidadoso fuego en contra de los óvalos asesinos que estaban cada vez más cerca de los alerones traseros del Seeker plateado, que se esforzaba en soltar una lluvia incesante de aluminios de distracción combinados con resplandecientes luces de bengala. Los fragmentos oscilaban en el aire antes de convertirse en sendas explosiones ocasionadas por los misiles que caían en el truco. Destruyó uno, dos, tres… Se deshizo de cuatro y los Seekers que volaban detrás de él destruyeron otros cinco.

Pero el problema de Starscream pronto se convirtió en el problema de todos. La inmóvil torreta de disparo, que había servido de anzuelo para el Comandante aéreo, se accionó después de un chasquido cuando detectó la presencia de ambos Seekers volando a una distancia considerable de su líder de escuadra, y una pesada lluvia de disparos y proyectiles de grueso calibre comenzó a buscar automáticamente sus firmas energéticas. _Track, track, track, track. _Un Jet pasó volando ante ella y lo siguió hasta perderlo al otro lado de una meseta. Después ubicó al otro, que rápidamente se teletransportó fuera de su mirilla y la hizo detener los disparos durante los dos cortos segundos que tardó en detectar la firma aérea de Thundercracker retornando desde el otro lado del grueso cinturón de rocas. _Track, track, track, track. _Cientos de balas sisearon sobre él antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitar que una de ellas perforara dolorosamente el centro de una de sus alas.

_-¡Estamos esperando órdenes, Screamer!_ – bramó Skywarp, teletransportándose frente al mortero hasta verificar que el Seeker azul podría seguir volando aún cuando de su ala brotara una corrientilla de humo y un esporádico flujo de energon.

Starscream tenía problemas en controlar el trayecto de los seis misiles que seguían detrás de él. A sus audios llegaba el estruendo de la ametralladora que azotaba a sus compañeros aéreos, y buscaba frenéticamente la presencia de los Autobots por todos lados al creer que eran cientos los culpables de la emboscada, pero no aparecían en ningún parámetro. Sus radares mostraban un extenso campo en blanco en el que sólo la presencia de otros dos Seekers y los proyectiles apostados tras su cola se movían. ¿Dónde estaban los Autobots? Giró repetidamente en un viaje de ascensos y descensos, soltando el último paquete de aluminios que había en sus compartimientos internos, lo que logró atraer la atención de otros dos misiles que explotaron detrás de él. _Dos misiles menos. _Starscream abrió las alas a los costados, pasando a modalidad de caza local cuando sintió que el peso de la muerte se aligeraba un poco.

_-¡Thundercracker, destruye esa maldita torreta ahora mismo!_

_-¿Crees que no lo estamos intentando, Starscream? – _replicó Skywarp, desapareciendo y reapareciendo antes de que una gruesa lluvia de balas pasara silbando en medio de la violácea estela de humo que quedó en su lugar.

_-¡Inténtalo más rápido, imbécil!_

_-No es con nosotros con quien debes molestarte, Screamer, es…_

_-Argh. ¡Cumplan mis malditas órdenes!_

_-Estamos en ello_ – se limitó a contestar el Seeker azul.

Con cuatro misiles a la siga, Starscream no podía arriesgarse a llevar a cabo más de la mitad de las maniobras que empleaba para deshacerse de un enemigo común y corriente. Una nave de caza, ya fuera tripulada o Cybertroniana, tenía instintos, patrones y movimientos que él consideraba inferiores. Reflejos que podía derrotar por creerse superior. Un misil era impredecible. Un misil podría cambiar el curso tan rápido como él lo decidiera e impactarlo en medio de cualquier maniobra. Podía morir si no pensaba con cuidado. Podía morir si los lanzamisiles continuaban disparando y no hacían nada para detenerlos.

Starscream movilizó ágilmente sus alerones ante las cercanías de una pared rocosa y evitó una colisión directa que al mismo tiempo le salvó del impacto de dos misiles cuando éstos se estrellaron contra el borde sobresaliente de una piedra, provocando una ensordecedora avalancha de tierra, ramas secas y rocas que fueron a acumularse al piso en medio de una enorme nube de polvo.

_Restan dos_. Sólo dos.

De pronto, otro familiar sonido de vapor compreso abotagó sus audios por sobre el ruido de los disparos y las turbinas, y la esperanza de sobrevivir volvió a ser reprimida por el furor de la muerte cuando las delgadas pero mortales figuras de otras cinco ojivas rastreadoras se unieron a su persecución.

_-¡Demonios! –_ gruñó con un chillido tan estridente que sus compañeros aéreos tuvieron problemas de audio.- _Skywarp, distrae la atención del sensor de movimiento de la torreta. Thundercracker, ¡tú destruyes el arma! –_ dijo, escuchando las maldiciones de ambos Seekers, después el gruñido de dolor y rabia que uno de ellos profirió al movilizarse estando herido.

Siete misiles… _Siete estúpidos misiles._

Los Seekers cumplieron las órdenes de inmediato. Skywarp reprimió sus instintos teletransportadores y buscó rápidamente la atención de la torreta ametralladora, que lo siguió de un lado a otro hasta que la bomba sónica que cayó sobre ella la destruyó, reventándola en cientos de pedazos de metal, circuitos y rescoldos de vidrio que emprendieron un descenso muerto hacia la superficie. Después de ello, Thundercracker buscó la posición de los lanzamisiles apostados a lo largo de la cordillera, pero antes de localizarlos, una alarma de emergencia se activó en una pantalla de sus tableros internos y reemprendió el regreso al cielo, seguido de cerca por dos enormes proyectiles emergiendo desde alguna bifurcación en el piso.

Alarmas de alerta. Estragos. Movimientos espirales. Turbulencias. Siseos. Aire compreso.

Misiles.

Más misiles.

Starscream se desprendió de uno de sus tanques de reserva de combustible, que sirvió como blanco distractor para dos de las ojivas que estaban por alcanzarle. _Boom._ Cayó la primera, eructando una mole de fuego, luces y partículas que le empujaron al frente, casi desestabilizándole. _Boom_. La otra chocó contra la explosión, atraída por el calor del ardiente combustible. El poderoso estruendo desestabilizó por segunda ocasión los sistemas internos del Seeker, sacudiendo su cuerpo antes de hacerle girar sin control. Starscream gritó, disfrazando su terror con un aullido de rabia que reservó sólo para sí mismo. _¡Haz algo!_ La advertencia de un siseo detrás de él le impulsó a recuperar la maniobrabilidad segundos antes de que uno de los traicioneros artefactos se cruzara en su camino, pretendiendo estrellarse de frente contra él.

-¡No! – volvió a gritar, improvisando una ágil maniobra que le ayudó a impulsarse a un lado, alabeando frenéticamente sin dirección fija.

¡Zuum!

El calor del misil pasó silbando a su costado derecho, rozando su pintura y amenazando con detonar en un punto donde la vida se fugaría instantáneamente de su cuerpo. Había estado cerca. _Diablos. Diablos. Diablos_. El mismo misil dio una rápida vuelta en U al tiempo que Starscream continuaba su desesperado vuelo al frente, y se unió a sus hermanos, juntos camuflándose entre las nubes, detrás de su imposible víctima.

_-¡Localicen a los culpables!_ – ordenó el Comandante Aéreo, echándose a un costado cuando tres fugaces ráfagas pasaron por encima de él.- _¡Mátenlos!_

_-¿Cómo quieres que…? Oh, Primus, TC. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Te destruirán!_

_-Thundercracker, sólo hay _dos_ detrás de ti. Deshazte de ellos inmediatamente._

El Seeker azul inyectó una abundante dosis de combustible en sus propulsores, acelerando hasta poner una distancia tolerable entre él y sus dos cazadores.

_-Estoy trabajando en ello, Starscream _– contestó ácidamente.

_-¡Trabaja más rápido o morirás, estúpido!_

_-Ah, Starscream, tú tampoco estás…_

_-¡Cállate, Skywarp!_

Cinco, de nuevo eran cinco. Starscream era un excelente guerrero del aire como para caer ante el poder de cinco máquinas inanimadas, pero estaba teniendo problemas en mantener las distancias y las ojivas ganaban fuerza conforme la dirección del viento amilanaba y las alas del Seeker se tomaban rápidos segundos en establecer un nuevo patrón de curso.

De pronto, una se adelantó a las demás, y Starscream maldijo al tiempo que inclinaba su cuerpo para emprender un rápido descenso a tierra, lo que le ayudó a recuperar la velocidad perdida. Se consideraba a sí mismo la mejor unidad aérea del imperio Decepticon, y reconocer que estaba teniendo problemas contra un simple grupo de proyectiles, que podían ser de origen humano, no ayudaba a que su mente se concentrara en deshacerse de ellos. _Esto debe ser una broma_.

Algo se movió en la base árida de la superficie cuando Starscream pasó volando a toda prisa sobre ella. Él lo detectó sin importar que un enorme vacío de miles de pies de distancia se interpusiera entre él y las piedras. Podían ser los lanzamisiles. Podían ser los Autobots preparándose para llevar a cabo la segunda fase de su emboscada. Podía ser un humillante regimiento humano celebrando que, de momento, ya tenían a los tres mejores soldados del Imperio Decepticon ocupados en no explotar en cientos de pedazos de dolor y metal Cybertroniano. Las siluetas, sin embargo, desaparecieron de los radares de Starscream tan pronto las había localizado y había retornado a verificar su posición. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese?

Reemprendió el camino al cielo, repartiendo una fracción de su procesador para analizar que lo que había detectado no había sido una ilusión ocasionada por su desesperación. _Sabía _que había visto algo. Un punto había parpadeado en _su_ radar, pasando por diversos sistemas de detección antes de desvanecerse y jugar con su mente. Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que… Los misiles sisearon detrás de él, recordándole que la individual presencia de cada uno de ellos podía ser tan peligrosa como la aparición de un regimiento enemigo en la superficie.

Un tronido entre las rocas alertó nuevamente a los tres Decepticons, cuyas trayectorias erráticas carecían por completo de la parsimonia con la que habían coordinado su enlace de escuadra aérea pocos minutos atrás. Starscream se dirigió hacia una de las enormes paredes de roca, pero los misiles que iban detrás de él no cayeron en la trampa y levantaron el vuelo en distintas direcciones antes de volver a colocarse tras sus alerones cuando él regresó a un espacio aéreo despejado.

-Esto está comenzando a… Argh. – La misma presencia volvió a parpadear en sus radares tan rápido como se desintegró por segunda ocasión.- ¡Sé que están ahí!

Con una idea vaga de la localización de la fuente enemiga, inmediatamente transmitió las coordenadas a sus compañeros aéreos, luego escribió un breve reporte de alerta que llegó privadamente al centro de comando del Némesis, explicando detalladamente la situación y la posible necesidad de respaldo. Soundwave informó a Megatron. Megatron demandó respuesta. Starscream los ignoró a ambos. La signatura de la base intentó comunicarse cinco veces más, pero él rechazó la llamada, ocupado en buscar una solución para los cinco problemas que volaban detrás de él y aquellos otros tantos que podían estar acosando a sus compañeros aéreos. Thundercracker se había desecho de los dos primeros artefactos que le seguían, pero tan rápido como lo había logrado, otros dos se habían aunado al esfuerzo de destruirlo, reemplazando a sus compañeros caídos.

El Némesis intentó establecer contacto una vez más con Starscream y este aceptó finalmente la llamada, driblando tan rápido hacia un costado que Skywarp, que había ido a su lado con la intención de ayudarle a atraer la atención de las ojivas, se teletransportó en medio de un halo de luz púrpura, evitando un doloroso choque que probablemente les habría arrancado las alas a ambos.

_-¡Avisar no estaría mal para la próxima, Starscream! Intento ayudar._

Starscream lo ignoró por completo.

_-¿Cuál es la situación, Starscream? _– inquirió la voz de Megatron dentro de su comunicador interno.

_-Estamos bajo ataque enemigo, Megatron. ¿A ti qué te parece?_

Megatron hizo un bufido de exasperación.

_-Deja de llorar, bufón, e infórmame de la situación como si fueras un verdadero Decepticon._

_Te odio. _

-_La localización del enemigo es desconocida aún. Hemos estado bajo ataque de artillería antiaérea durante el último breem, pero no hemos establecido contacto directo. _

Megatron guardó silencio durante dos largos minutos que Starscream utilizó para volver su atención hacia lo que sucedía en el cielo.

_-Skywarp, toma partida de las coordenadas que envié y encárgate de localizar y destruir las dos plataformas restantes –_ ordenó finalmente, tras varios intentos fallidos de deshacerse de las ojivas que aún estaban sobre él. Estaba comenzando a cansarse.- _Teletranspórtate al momento en el que fijen su mirilla en ti para disparar. No importa si lo hacen. Te perderán al instante y podrás acercarte. ¡Quiero que los destruyas y ubiques la posición de los miserables que están haciendo esto!_

_-Eso enviaría los proyectiles contra la firma de calor más próxima…_

_-¡Haz lo que te ordeno, Skywarp! _– gruñó, volando apresuradamente en dirección a Thundercracker, que había logrado destruir un proyectil con ayuda de su equipamiento de distracción. El otro había esquivado la explosión del primero y volvió a apostarse tras su cola.

-_Enseguida._

Megatron carraspeó con un sonido gutural.

_-Starscream, quiero que saques intactos a mis Seekers._

_-¡Cómo quieres que…!_

_-Enviaré refuerzos. Estarán ahí en 3 breems. Megatron fuera._

_-Es demasiado tiempo, Megatron._

Por los retrovisores de Starscream, la figura de Skywarp se desvió en dirección al suelo, imprimiendo una potente cantidad de fuego en sus propulsores traseros antes de desaparecer en una estela de luz púrpura cuando el siseo de tres disparos anunció la presencia de un nuevo equipamiento de misiles buscando una presa en el aire. Los solitarios proyectiles trazaron un camino desigual hasta localizar la presencia de Thundercracker, que había decidido probar suerte con las largas paredes de piedra que Starscream había utilizado a su favor hacía pocos minutos. Pero las ojivas jamás alcanzaron al Seeker azul, explotando en una oscura nube de humo y fuego gracias a los dos misiles que Starscream disparó apresuradamente contra ellas, produciendo una lluvia de esquirlas y metal líquido que fue impactada por la potencia de un tercer proyectil en el momento en el que Starscream atravesó el halo de lumbre, surgiendo de entre los fragmentos con la potente capacidad de sus turbinas trabajando a máxima potencia.

Uno menos. Gracias a eso tenía uno menos y quedaban cuatro detrás de él.

_-Gracias_ - murmuró Thundercracker, viendo el momento adecuado para soltar su propio aditamento de bengalas y aluminios.

Los misiles que lo perseguían picaron el anzuelo, estallando en una hermosa y letal onda de llamaradas rojas, amarillas, azules. El único que pudo verlo desde el suelo se maravilló ante la sagacidad de los asesinos aéreos, pero no perdió la esperanza de que perecerían tarde o temprano, seducidos por la inacabable potencia de las sorpresas que Sunstreaker había preparado contra ellos.

_-Voy nuevamente hacia ti, Thundercracker. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, tu trabajo será…_

-_De acuerdo, lo haré – l_e interrumpió el aludido, sabiendo exactamente que lo único que Starscream quería decir en ese momento era un desesperado _"Ayúdame"._

…

El Seeker plateado voló a toda potencia en dirección del Seeker azul que lo esperaba oculto entre las nubes.

Envuelto en una especie de sopor oscuro, Sunstreaker miró los intentos de ambos Decepticons por brindarse ayuda mutuamente. Thundercracker había reactivado sus sistemas de ignición y al mismo tiempo disparado dos misiles rastreadores cuando su líder de escuadra pudo alcanzar el punto establecido de contacto. Las ojivas viajaron en el aire, una junto a la otra rompiendo la velocidad del sonido antes de colisionar estrepitosamente contra los proyectiles que estaban a punto de impactar los propulsores del cansado Comandante aéreo, que agradeció secretamente la ayuda antes de comprender que sólo tres misiles de los cinco que le perseguían habían sido destruidos.

Los otros dos continuaron detrás de él, y aprovecharon su repentina disminución de velocidad para terminar de acortar los diez metros que los separaban de los plateados alerones traseros. Alarmas se encendieron en sus tableros. Monótonas voces de emergencia aturdieron sus audios. Starscream aumentó la ignición de combustible en sus eyectores, pero fue demasiado tarde…

Gritó, presa del horror, cuando el primero de ellos chocó, primero suavemente, después convirtiéndose en un poderoso rugido, contra la sensible base de uno de sus propulsores traseros. El metal de proyectil y propulsor se fundió en una blanda mezcla de sustancias, líquidos y energon que explotaron en una ceremonia de circuitos, aullidos de dolor y humo.

_-¡Me dieron!_ – clamó Starscream, entrando finalmente en el departamento del pánico al ir perdiendo potencia conforme el fuego que desintegraba sus componentes internos se encargaba de arrebatarle la vida.

Y a miles de metros de distancia, escondido entre dos grandes piedras, un solitario Autobot celebraba su futura caída, sonriendo con una mueca cruel y un puñado de dedos retorciéndose con placer anticipado.

Pocos segundos después, una segunda explosión anunció el éxito de Skywarp al destruir uno los dos lanzamisiles. La tormenta de escombros mancilló el tinte luminoso del cielo, rompiendo hacia las nubes con una gruesa nube de hollín y un fugaz estallido de escombros y esquirlas. Desesperanza. _Los muertos no regresan_. Los ópticos azules de Sunstreaker se ensancharon, sin perder de vista las acrobáticas maniobras que Starscream intentó realizar antes de que el segundo proyectil terminara de reventarle la parte trasera del fuselaje.

_Boom._

Su vocalizador desgañitó en un alarido eterno al tiempo que las potentes ráfagas de lumbre le recorrieron por dentro, incinerándolo en medio de un mar de alarmas, sensores sobrecargándose y gritos. Gritos atroces de sufrimiento y dolor que abotagaban sus sentidos. Sunstreaker hubiera querido escucharlos. Sunstreaker hubiera querido mirarlo de cerca, tocarlo, reírse, palpar sus heridas y pisotear sus lóbregas esperanzas de seguir con vida. _Reírse_. Reírse hasta olvidar su soledad y dibujar a Sideswipe a su lado. Ambos riéndose.

Ambos se reían.

Sunstreaker se rió, siguiendo con atención el surco de fuego que trasgredió el horizonte cuando Starscream finalmente empezó a caer.

-Listo, hermano. Lo tenemos –susurró, materializando un arma en su mano izquierda, deleitado ante la violenta caída de Starscream hacia la superficie.

Fue rápido y casi indoloro después de una dosis intensa de sufrimiento. Starscream había sentido la furia de las llamas destruyéndole por dentro, avivadas por el oxígeno del exterior y el combustible que transitaba en sus ductos vitales. Había explotado. Había consumido sus audios, sus sentidos, devorando la sensibilidad de sus sensores, borrando el panorama del cielo y las figuras movibles de sus compañeros aéreos, que habían gritado su nombre hasta que el agudo chirrido de sus propios componentes internos destrozándose había sido más fuerte en su cabeza. _Dolor._ Uno inigualable, sentido hacía de millones de años atrás, cuando su inexperiencia le había costado caer del cielo algunas veces.

Dolor agudo, imposible, le recorrió desde sus miembros contraídos hasta el centro mismo de su chispa vital. Primero sus propulsores, después su fuselaje. Primero sus alerones, después sus alas. El cielo había dejado de sostenerle, rendido ante la maravillosa sonrisa de dos misiles destructores que lo habían atrapado firmemente, destruyéndolo.

_Es imposible. _

Empezó el descenso en silencio, a veces consciente, a veces sumergido en un terrible mar de estática que era roto únicamente por las constantes transmisiones de sus compañeros aéreos. Skywarp acababa de eliminar la segunda plataforma lanzamisiles, pero no lo hizo a tiempo, ya que cuatro nuevos artefactos aparecieron en el cielo pese a sus esfuerzos por destruirlos. Los misiles captaron la firma de Thundercracker al instante en el que el Seeker púrpura se esfumó de su radar y comenzaron a seguirlo, para desesperación de ambos, que veían a su líder de escuadra descender en lo que podría convertirse en su último y definitivo aterrizaje.

_-Starscream, responde_ – insistió Skywarp.

Starscream los escuchaba hablar en alguna parte cerrada de su mente, displicente a la cercanía del piso, que cada vez se hacía más grande bajo su herido fuselaje. El piso girando en todas direcciones. Las piedras subiendo y bajando. Las nubes trastornándose en una especie de matiz líquido. Café, gris, amarillo, magenta. Tanto magenta por todos lados. Pero, al final, sólo quedarían él y el suelo. Ambos en una unión que los fusionaría en una armoniosa sintonía de metal, energon y no más dolor…

_No más dolor._

_No más…_

Algo hizo clic dentro de su procesador, y con un aullido de dolor su mente volvió a razonar ideas y analizar algoritmos perdidos. _¿En qué rayos estás pensando? _Starscream intentó reactivar los procesos de sus sistemas internos, pero sólo consiguió despertar sus redes sensoriales y una gran parte de su cuerpo le reclamó con intensas oleadas de agonía. _Estúpidos Autobots_. Sus turbinas no contestaban. Sus alas no querían moverse. Había perdido los alerones.

Sus turbinas tronaron de nuevo, negándose a funcionar.

Track, track… Track.

_Rayos._

Intentó de nuevo, descubriendo que estaba girando sin control. Nariz arriba. Nariz abajo. Alas verticalmente. Cola horizontalmente. El piso asesino, enemigo natural de cualquier ave, le sonreía. Le sonreía más amplio, más grande… Una seductora sonrisa que le daría la muerte

_No._

Starscream logró transformarse a pocos metros de tocar la tierra, suavizando el impacto al encender sus sistemas anti gravitatorios, que ayudaron a disminuir la velocidad de su descenso sin importar cuánto doliera mover sus piernas. Aterrizó violentamente sobre sus rodillas, derrapando algunos metros en medio de una polvareda antes de detenerse definitivamente. Nuevas abolladuras, golpes y fugas de energon se unieron a las anteriores, arrancándole un doloroso gemido que brotó desde el interior de su chispa vital cuando comenzó a moverse. No recordaba cuan absurdo y terrible era ser derribado. Sus recientes años de experiencia habían evitado a toda costa que cualquier ridículo artefacto humano, o maquinaria Autobot, lograra arrancarlo del aire. Años de no tocar la tierra de una forma tan violenta. Décadas. Milenios de ser el único que había visto caer a sus enemigos uno tras otro, permaneciendo incesantemente en el aire.

-_Starscream, ¿cuál es tu condición?_ – Escuchó la mullida voz de Thundercracker en alguna parte de sus audios.

¿Su condición? Estaba en tierra. Había sido derribado. ¿Qué decía eso de su condición?

_-Diablos, TC, no te muevas tanto. No puedo enfocarlos._

_-¡No puedo detenerme, Skywarp! _

_Duele como el infierno._

Starscream se puso lentamente sobre sus rodillas, encogiéndose cuando el suplicio de una placa dañada en su costado izquierdo martilleó cruelmente en sus sensores. Al retirar su mano de la herida, miró asombrado una gran cantidad de energon escurriendo entre sus dedos, lo que lo hizo recordar que no estaba solo en la superficie. Alguien había plantado los morteros. Alguien había estudiado sus movimientos antes de dar el primer golpe. Lo habían visto caer y ahora mismo estarían buscándole, contentos de que su trampa, sin importar cuánto tiempo llevara estacionada en el mismo lugar aguardando por ellos, finalmente tuviera una presa.

El crujido de la tierra cediendo bajo el peso de dos piernas le alertó rápidamente, pero no pudo prestarle la atención necesaria cuando algo dentro de su pecho hizo un doloroso crack y se vio a sí mismo purgando la mitad del contenido de uno de sus tanques de energon. Después de ello intentó ponerse de pie, desorientado, pero no lo logró, volviendo de bruces al piso.

-Qué irónico es el destino… ¿No crees, Starscream? – Escuchó, por encima del ruido de las turbinas de sus compañeros aéreos y de los incesantes chirridos de estática que martilleaban sus audios.

Al levantar la mirada, se topó con la erguida figura de Sunstreaker, que tenía un arma entre sus manos y jugaba con ella, accionando y quitando el seguro. En un momento dado, el cañón de disparo se enderezó en el aire y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Starscream, que volvió a la terrible tarea de ponerse de pie sin importar el terrible dolor en sus piernas agrietadas ni en los restos carbonizados y sangrantes de sus propulsores. Se tambaleó y amenazó con caerse de nuevo pero lo evitó, logrando llegar arriba, aún aturdido por el impacto contra el suelo y por las constantes transmisiones de sus compañeros aéreos.

Sunstreaker sacudió la cabeza, recorriendo de arriba abajo la figura destrozada del Segundo Comandante al mando del Imperio Decepticon. ¿Eso era todo lo que quedaba de alguien como él? Starscream sintió con desagrado un torrente de fluidos deslizarse entre las junturas de sus piernas, y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al suelo, donde un prominente charco de fluidos se había acumulado bajo sus pies, despidiendo un terrible aroma a combustible quemado y metal fundido.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza, enfocando su turbia mirada en Sunstreaker. No le extrañaba… Pronto aparecerían los demás, de eso estaba seguro.

-Autobots – masculló con desprecio, impotente respecto al temblor que le sacudía las piernas y amenazaba con devolverlo al piso.

_-Detecto un Autobot peligrosamente cerca de la firma energética de Starscream_ – transmitió nuevamente Skywarp.

Starscream permaneció en silencio, incapaz de reactivar su comunicador interno pese a que las transmisiones de sus compañeros llegaban nítidas a sus receptores de sonido.

_-Starscream, ¿cuál es tú condición?_ – repitió el Seeker azul.- _Starscream…_

Sunstreaker se acercó lentamente con el arma en alto. En su rostro una demencial sonrisa auguraba una venganza lenta y muy dolorosa. Sus ópticos despedían el hedor de la muerte, partícipes del juego de máscaras que Starscream estaba encontrando muy difíciles de interpretar. Silencio, maldad, melancolía. Cambiaban tan rápido que no había manera de distinguirlas unas de otras. Ora amargura, ora la soledad de un mundo sin complementos.

El Seeker dio un paso atrás, moviendo la mirada en todas direcciones, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a escapar. Detrás de Sunstreaker se abría un espacio muerto y árido, lleno de cumbres borrascosas y manchones alienígenas que indicaban la presencia de hierbas, arbustos y pequeños árboles que morirían poco antes de que el invierno arribara. Las piedras y la rocas, apiladas unas sobre otras, proyectaban sombras amorfas que contrastaban con la delgada, casi deprimente silueta del Autobot, cuya presencia había caído en el deterioro. Ya no pulía su pintura. Ya no cuidaba su apariencia. Había perdido la civilización y la presuntuosidad de su existencia.

-Sólo yo – corrigió Sunstreaker con un siseo, acortando la distancia entre él y su presa con dos grandes pasos que lo llevaron a poner el cañón del arma directamente en la frente del Seeker.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Starscream levantó las manos, rindiéndose, estirando los dedos para demostrar que no tenía nada entre ellos al tiempo que sus rifles apuntaban al piso, torcidos, quizás disfuncionales. Optó por moverse lo menos posible para demostrarle al Autobot que no representaba ningún peligro. Estaba indefenso. Sus compañeros aéreos continuaban volando frenéticamente para evitar que los misiles destrozaran a Thundercracker como habían destrozado gran parte del cuerpo de Starscream. Estaba solo ante un Autobot que lo veía con el mismo odio con el que lo habían visto sus víctimas en Cybertron a inicios de la guerra. Esas chispas vitales que habían sucumbido como un daño colateral para acentuar solemnemente el inicio de una nueva Era y una ideología digna de una raza superior.

_Sunstreaker quería matarlo. _

Dos zumbidos cimbraron por sobre las cabezas de ambos. Los Seekers ascendieron tan alto que se perdieron entre las nubes, demostrando las habilidades que habían desarrollado a lo largo de volar para una guerra y aprender de alguien como Starscream. Restaba un misil a la cola de Thundercracker y Skywarp intentaba enfocarlo para destruirlo. El Comandante Aéreo los miró de reojo, luchando contra la gravedad para no caer de rodillas y aprovechar la burda situación para rogar por su vida. Sería inútil, quizás Sunstreaker lo disfrutaría antes de jalar el gatillo.

Los ópticos azules brillaban, repletos de maldad. Recorrían una a una las heridas en el cuerpo del Seeker y la enferma sonrisa en sus labios se alargaba. ¿Sería por su gemelo? Por supuesto que lo era. El Jet-judo se había terminado el día que Starscream y Thundercracker le habían puesto fin a la existencia de Sideswipe. Todo había sido mejor. Sin distracciones de ningún tipo, las fuerzas aéreas ahora podían luchar por defender las recaudaciones energéticas sin preocuparse por dos estúpidos Autobots acróbatas interrumpiendo su trabajo. Megatron ordenaba las retiradas con cargamentos repletos de energon, criticando con menor frecuencia el desempeño de su élite aérea y por ende, el desempeño de Starscream como segundo comandante al mando.

_Todo está mejor._

-¿No te pones de rodillas para rogar por tu vida, cobarde?

Starscream sonrió, ocultando el pánico que inundaba velozmente su chispa vital.

-¿Como tu ridículo hermano? Por supuesto que no, Autobot.

El vocalizador de Sunstreaker cliqueó antes de reactivarse.

-Sideswipe es un excelente guerrero…

-¡Fue un estúpido como lo estás siendo tú en este momento! Él me atacó, yo me defendí. – Curveó la mueca de sus labios, ensanchando su lasciva sonrisa.- Je. ¿Por eso estás haciendo todo esto? No me sorprende. Por esos absurdos arrebatos sentimentalistas es que no han ganado esta guerra. ¿Arriesgando tu vida por un _muerto_? Eres paté… Argh.

La culata del arma conectó directamente con boca, lanzándolo al piso sobre su costado.

-Guarda silencio, Decepticon – siseó el Autobot, acuclillándose sobre él para tomarlo del cuello, acercándolo considerablemente a su rostro. Orbes rojas reflejaron el fulgor absorbente de las orbes azules, ambas fusionándose en una misma tonalidad de odio y horror.- Cuando termine contigo desearás estar muerto.

Starscream abrió la boca para contestarle ácidamente, pero su enemigo fue más rápido y le regresó violentamente al piso de un golpe, después comenzó a patearlo hasta hendirle el metal del abdomen, escuchándole gritar. Complacido, Sunstreaker se rió, estirando el cuello hacia atrás para hacer tronar sus servos en un delicioso crujido que sólo podía ser comparado con los grotescos chasquidos que producía el fuselaje del Seeker al romperse. Había vivido momificado desde el momento en el que su chispa vital había dejado de latir en la misma frecuencia que la chispa vital de su hermano. Muerto. Vacío. Desosiego. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Había caído en la inconsciencia mientras su gemelo agonizaba. Se había rendido a su lado, sintiendo el dolor, los espasmos finales, las débiles corrientes eléctricas traspasar las membranas cada vez más finas, más inexistentes. Etéreas como la serenidad en la que Sideswipe se sumergía para no volver a emerger jamás.

Sunstreaker había muerto con él, y al mismo tiempo despertado en un mundo de pesadilla en el que Sideswipe sólo había sellado su presencia como un recuerdo. Una habitación llena de tonterías, una cama vacía a su lado, una caja de bromas que no volvería a abrirse nunca. Estaba solo. Su chispa vital estaba sola, hundida en un abismo de locura. Sideswipe había transformado su ausencia en un hueco tan lacerante y profundo en la vida de Sunstreaker que la raíz de su esencia se había enconado con el paso lento de los días, creciendo con odio y una ira tan alarmante que el resto de los Autobots habían optado por comenzar a evitarle.

_Venganza._ Sideswipe no volvería a su lado. _Venganza_ transitaba en sus conductos vitales, convirtiéndose en el único combustible capaz de mantenerle de pie, de ayudarle a ubicar las trampas que distraerían al resto de los Seekers, de planear segundo a segundo la caída del que consideraba el mayor insulto hacia la vida: Starscream pagaría cada instante de soledad al que había sido instantáneamente condenado cuando la chispa vital de Sideswipe había dejado de pulsar.

_Lo mataste, lo mataste, lo…_

-¡Te destruiré!

Un rugido de rabia escapó de su garganta, y de dos veloces zancadas estuvo nuevamente junto al tembloroso Decepticon, que había intentado alejarse gateando, arañando la tierra con sus azules dedos. De la boca de Starscream brotaba energon, de entre las junturas de su pecho se asomaban cables, nodos, comisuras que se hacían cada vez más grandes conforme los circuitos internos se abrían paso al exterior de tierra y dolor.

-¿A dónde vas, Seeker? – Escuchó el sutil murmullo del Autobot segundos antes de que un pie amarillo le aplastara la espalda y su rostro se viera hundido en la tierra, degustando con desagrado el polvo y las partículas de vidrio que habían brotado de la rota cabina de su pecho.- ¡No hemos terminado aquí! ¡Aún me debes mucho!

El Seeker gimió sin poder evitarlo, demasiado asustado para seguir reservando el terror que sentía al escuchar la enajenada voz de su enemigo vibrando cerca de sus audios. Una mano le agarró del cuello al mismo tiempo que lo impulsaba hacia arriba y lo pusiera nuevamente sobre sus pies, dejándole tambalearse de un lado a otro mientas Sunstreaker se divertía mirando su torpeza, riéndose con un susurro de carcajadas que fueron acrecentándose cuando Starscream logró bloquear dos o tres golpes que tenían por fin destrozarle la mejilla. Después evitó que otra patada, venida desde un flanco ciego, lo tumbara de bruces.

Pero no pudo hacer mucho más para evitar el puño que se estrelló directamente contra su nariz y le desconectó del mundo por varios segundos. Cielo. De nuevo tierra. Los ópticos azules de Sunstreaker. De pronto el rostro de Sideswipe. Starscream sacudió la cabeza, sin poder evitar la inercia del choque que le hizo retroceder a pasos gigantes hasta toparse de espaldas contra una gruesa pared de piedra.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Estás peleando! – se burló Sunstreaker, acercándose a él con la presteza de un felino.

Starscream trastabilló al ser duramente empujado de los hombros, pero logró recuperar terreno y se alejó de él, casi tropezando con el borde sobresaliente de una roca.

-Voy a matarte como maté a tu asqueroso hermano, Autobot – amenazó, levantando uno de sus rifles en dirección a Sunstreaker.

Dos, tres disparos le iluminaron el rostro, pero dieron blanco en el vacío de la tierra, rebotaron contra una roca, o se perdieron en el infinito del cielo. Sunstreaker se había movido demasiado rápido para los deteriorados reflejos del Seeker, que no dio razón del Autobot hasta que un poderoso puñetazo le volteó la cabeza a un costado tan rápido como le devolvieron el rostro al otro, escuchando el tronido de sus propias piezas al romperse dentro de su procesador. _Traaaack._ Después el embargante chirrido de la estática. Cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose la boca con una mano al sentir los interminables cúmulos de energon estancarse en su garganta. Los fluidos escurrieron de entre sus dedos, deformándose en delgados hilillos que gotearon silenciosamente al suelo.

-¿En serio? – murmuró Sunstreaker, tronándose los transistores de los dedos.

_Clank._

-M-maldito…

Otro golpe. Estática.

Patada tras patada.

Dolor.

Risas.

Golpes y dolor. Mucho dolor.

_Es suficiente._

Dos patadas más en la cabeza le dejaron con el rostro en el piso, casi inconsciente y con un óptico trisado. Entre las grietas pudo ver las delgadas piernas amarillas llenas de energon acercándose. Se camuflaron elegantemente con los rayos dorados del sol en un vaivén de posibilidades que resquebrajaron la tierra bajo su peso, deteniéndose a dos escasos metros del derribado espíritu del Seeker. Starscream levantó las manos en un suplicante gesto de piedad, apenas sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas cuando volvió a levantarse, queriendo poner distancia entre él y la torva mirada del que ya no tenía nada que perder.

-No lo entiendo – se mofó el Autobot, cruzándose de brazos.

-No… No te acerques más. – Starscream tosió, no pudiendo evitar que otra terrible oleada de convulsiones mecánicas le hiciera vomitar más energon.

Y las ondas deformes de una carcajada rebotaron en el interminable desorden de sus audios, seguidas por el eco de un murmullo convirtiéndose en un estridente coro de sonidos que violaban su procesador al no poder distinguir el lenguaje, el sonido, o las palabras.

La interferencia se apoderó también de su sentido de la vista, cubriendo sus ópticos con una espesa nube de nieve donde sólo parpadeaban incesantes anuncios de componentes dañados, conductos internos perforados y muchas funciones de su procesador deteniéndose antes de reiniciarse y ponerse a trabajar en medio de un desorden de algoritmos y señales erróneas. Starscream volvió a gemir, desplomándose nuevamente de cara al piso, donde Sunstreaker lo atrapó de las alas y lo sacudió con la fuerza suficiente para retraerlo al mundo de la consciencia.

-¿Qué pasa, _orgullo de los cielos_? – siseó el Autobot, agachándose junto a él para ponerse a la altura de sus audios.- ¿Te cansaste? Es una lástima. Apenas empezamos a divertirnos.

-No…

_No voy a morir. Me niego a morir así._

-¡Suéltame… miserable! – masculló entre dientes, reactivando uno de sus rifles.

No pudo disparar, sin embargo. El chasquido que dislocó su ala derecha le impidió moverse, incluso pensar. Un alarido de rabia y dolor explotó de su garganta, y el mundo fue reemplazado por la tierra chocando contra su frente cuando el Autobot le soltó, empalagándose de su sufrimiento. Starscream enterró las manos en el piso, sintiendo los macroscópicos gránulos de tierra filtrarse entre sus transistores al sopesar los espasmos eléctricos que viajaban desde las uniones reventadas de su ala derecha hasta las profundas heridas en sus piernas. Las alarmas y los anuncios incrementaron en las periferias de sus ópticos, aturdiéndole, confundiéndole.

Lo que no pudo ignorar, sin importar la ebriedad de su agonía, fue la rodilla que se puso sobre su espalda, junto a esa otra mano aferrándose del ala que estaba en buen estado. Los dedos amarillos se afianzaron sutilmente sobre la punta, también sobre el sensitivo borde inferior. Sunstreaker suspiró con algo parecido al placer que ingerir energon de alto grado provocaba en los sistemas de un Cybertroniano, y murmuró varias palabras que el embotado procesador del Seeker no pudo analizar.

-N-No…

-¿No?

-P-Por favor…

_No. Mis alas no. _

-¿No qué? –La sonrisa era audible en sus venenosas palabras.

-Por favor… Yo…

Starscream quiso moverse, darse la vuelta, arrastrarse lejos de la fiera que había despertado en el gemelo psicópata. Nada le asustaba más que el estado tan vulnerable al que estaba reducido. No podía continuar peleando. De pronto todo dolía demasiado como para pensar en moverse, levantar la cabeza y gritar. Gritar para revelar que Thundercracker era el asesino. Él sólo había presenciado la muerte.

_Thundercracker lo mató._ _¡Thundercracker lo mató!_ Escuchó dentro de su mente, revolviéndose en un oscuro alud de estruendos, gemidos y dolor, mucho dolor. Sus piernas punzaban con la intensidad de un mazo destruyéndolas, el ala recientemente fracturada le paralizaba los brazos, conectando las terminaciones nerviosas de sus dedos con las placas sensitivas de su cuello. Moverse era una agonía. Esa rodilla sobre su espalda era una agonía.

Gimió de nuevo, arrastrando las manos hasta ponerlas frente a su rostro. Un vano intento de sacudirse al Autobot de encima le costó una cruel advertencia que tironeó levemente de las uniones de su ala izquierda. Sus puños azules se cerraron, atrapando piedras y restos de yerba seca. Su mandíbula tronó con la presión de sus dientes apretándose entre ellos, emblandecida por el previo abuso de los golpes.

-¿Me ibas a decir algo, Starscream? – se rió el Autobot, jalando un poco más la dolorida ala.

-¡No…!

-¿Por qué no? Sideswipe y yo hemos pensado que las alas de un Seeker se verían bien como trofeo en nuestros cuarteles personales– murmuró dubitativo. Después tironeó nuevamente, escuchando el primer crujido que hizo gritar estridentemente a su prisionero.- Imagínalo: dos como ésta en la pared, por encima de una repisa llena de imágenes de nosotros pateándole el metálico trasero a la Élite Aérea Decepticon. Se verán estupendas.

-Por favor, no lo hagas…

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?

Tiró una vez más, sentándose por completo sobre el Seeker cuando este empezó a luchar fieramente por liberarse, displicente, con una locura de animal herido, al energon y a las dolorosas heridas que habían nublado su mente segundos atrás. Starscream gritó y gruñó en un dialecto perdido, moviendo erráticamente las manos y las piernas mientras Sunstreaker, con una paciencia envidiable, imprimía una fuerza inaudita para desanclar la próxima juntura. Cuando lo logró, Starscream arañó el piso con impotencia y una desesperación enloquecedora.

-¡Por favor, detente! ¡Te lo ruego, detente!

El Autobot sacudió la cabeza, cliqueando el vocalizador con desagrado.

-No lo creo, _Seeker_.

Y Starscream volvió a sentir, con la agonía de un mártir, la siguiente unión de su ala ser arrancada fríamente de su espalda.

-Yaarrghh…

Cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho por liberarse habría resultado imposible. No podía moverse. No podía darse la vuelta para quitárselo de encima. Crack… _Craaaack_. Sus dedos azules hicieron un surco en el piso. Crack. Raspó la frente de su casco entre las piedras diminutas. Crack. Su vocalizador ya no gritaba, había dejado de hacerlo minutos atrás, sobrecargado por la fricción del sonido y la inevitable alteración energética que estaba apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. Las alertas desfilaron interminablemente una detrás de otra, anunciando los mismos daños aumentando, las mismas advertencias parpadeando. Crack. Starscream movió las piernas de arriba abajo, impotente ante el peso que le oprimía la espalda y el charco de energon que se estaba formando bajo su pecho, escurriendo desde las trasgredidas junturas de sus alas.

Crack.

_Primus._

-Por favor…

Sunstreaker le palmeó la cabeza suavemente. Él temblaba de agonía.

-Ya. Ya casi terminamos – susurró su enemigo con felicidad. –Ah… Está bien, lo haré rápido. – Se rió, devolviendo las manos a los bordes del ala…

-N-no… Por Primus…

Cuando ésta fue completamente arrancada de la espalda del Seeker, la inconsciencia clamó territorio en su mente, desconectándolo del mundo después de un último alarido de estática que atravesó su vocalizador y se estacionó eternamente en sus audios. Fue entonces que Sunstreaker lo soltó, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que arrojó, con asco, el sangrante panel del que brotaban chispas, cables reventados y una maraña de circuitos. Energon enemigo le escurría de las piernas y del rostro, deformando el tinte diabólico de su mirada.

El Autobot consultó su cronómetro interno y descubrió con satisfacción que muy pocos minutos habían pasado desde el fatídico descenso de Starscream. Los otros Seekers debían de continuar peleando contra los misiles, que para esas alturas habrían sido disparados desde otras tres secretas plataformas que había instalado a lo largo de la cordillera, sobrepasando las mesetas y los pequeños riscos de roca. Nadie los interrumpiría. Sólo él y el asesino que había osado arrebatarle a su hermano.

Starscream se estremeció en inconsciencia, murmurando sonidos difusos, ocultando la cara entre sus brazos en un tembloroso gesto de desolación. Sunstreaker meneó la cabeza, enarcando las líneas superiores de los ópticos.

-¡Arriba! ¡No he terminado contigo, Starscream! – gritó con furia, asestándole otra feroz patada en el estómago que lo mandó a girar varios metros sobre el piso, deteniéndose sobre su costado izquierdo, ya sin ala.

Sunstreaker lo tomó del rostro y le palmeó las mejillas, sonriendo con tinte lunático al detectar el parpadeo de los ópticos rojos.

-Ugh…

-Un moño rojo – murmuró, abofeteándole con furia. Después lo soltó, mirándolo devolver la frente al piso, laxo, perdido en la inutilidad de la semiinconsciencia.- ¡¿Creíste que sería divertido?! -. Histérico, le propinó una dura patada en la mejilla que le hizo rebotar la cabeza de arriba abajo antes de volver a quedar inmóvil, tendido boca abajo, con cientos de hilillos de energon adhiriéndole tierra en la cara.- Cometiste un grave error, Decepticon.

_«Rebote de sistemas de emergencia»_

Los ópticos de Starscream terminaron de encenderse, arrepintiéndose en cuanto miró el enorme charco de fango sobre el que su rostro estaba hundido. De su boca continuaba escurriendo energon, deslizándose debajo de su temblorosa mandíbula para fusionarse con la inmundicia del piso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El intenso dolor en sus alas le recordaba que había sido violentamente torturado. La tierra en la boca y la agonía en cada placa del fuselaje le decían que Sunstreaker aún no terminaba de burlarse. Y Starscream no podía verlo con claridad debido a la insistente interferencia que opacaba sus ópticos… sólo podía escucharlo. Las piernas amarillas se movían. Se paseaba a su alrededor, suavemente, despacio como el silencio de un felino. Un paso detrás de otro. Servos flotando junto al susurro del viento.

Starscream sacudió la cabeza, lamentando el chasquido que hicieron los tubos de su cuello al amontonarse unos sobre otros, y se puso una vez más de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos. Llegar arriba sería imposible. No podría impulsarse. _Dolor._ No tenía la fuerza necesaria para reactivar los mecanismos de sus piernas y tantear el mundo sin la ayuda de sus sistemas telemétricos. _Amargura._ Sin embargo lo intentó. Escuchar a Sunstreaker a su alrededor le tenía nervioso. El dolor interrumpía constantemente sus procesos cognitivos, pero no era suficiente para hacerle olvidar que quien le había causado uno de los más graves daños de su vida seguía con él, mirándolo desde lo alto de su soberbia.

Dos, tres intentos por llegar arriba.

Abajo. De nuevo arriba. Otra vez abajo.

Una vez más.

Una maldita vez más…

El Seeker volvió al piso con pesadez tras fallar en la única tarea que podía llevar a cabo sin pensar en un verdadero plan de acción, luchando contra el tiempo y la ansiedad que nublaba el juicio de su supervivencia. _Desesperación_. Gruñó, golpeando débilmente el piso con los puños. Sunstreaker había materializado algo en una de sus manos. Sus audios lo escucharon, su sensible cuerpo había percibido el sutil cambio eléctrico en el ambiente, las partículas descomprimiéndose, después los pasos acercándose, la risa susurrando en el viento, acompañada de un tenebroso carraspeo que dibujó al Autobot frente a su rostro. Dos piernas como dos torres abismales, negras entre un blanco manto de nieve le taparon la luz del cielo. Y al levantar la cabeza, dos profundos faros azules le hicieron retroceder, presa de un instinto que intuía más dolor y destrozos en su cuerpo. Sus brazos temblaron, llenos de los fluidos que escapaban de su espalda, encontrando la fuerza de levantarse y apuntar con los rifles de sus hombros al fantasma que de pronto explotó en carcajadas.

-Te demostraré lo inútil que es eso, Seeker.

Starscream no pudo seguir en esa posición por mucho tiempo, volviendo a sostenerse del piso con las manos.

-Vamos, Seeker… pelea.

Las palabras se aletargaron en su cabeza, empezando y terminando al mismo tiempo, silbando como un enloquecedor coro de chicharras absorbiéndole el procesador. Confusión. Ceguera. Starscream intentó enfocar la mirilla de sus rifles en algo más que sombras. Quiso encontrar a Sunstreaker entre las montañas de estática que dibujaban figuras, huecos y luces en sus pantallas principales, pero no pudo. En vez de ello regresó al piso cuando el mango de un cuchillo le golpeó en la mejilla. El Autobot estaba con él. El Autobot estaba…

Starscream gritó, retorciéndose por infinita ocasión cuando el mortal filo del arma se hundió entre las placas del costado de su fuselaje. Manos lo tomaron de los hombros y lo sentaron, recargándolo contra una sobresaliente roca. Manos que volvieron a apuñalarle, girando el largo cuchillo dentro de su cuerpo como un tornillo abriéndose paso a través de la resistencia de sus aleaciones, derrotando su metal, recordándole cuan ligera y vulgar podía ser la resistencia de su cuerpo. Cuan ligera era la ironía, que fusionaba de un instante a otro la diferencia entre perpetrar y ser perpetrado. Starscream no se consideraba a sí mismo una víctima. Había enfrentado Autobots los últimos cinco millones de años de su existencia, peleando o asesinándolos por el placer de sentirse superior a ellos. Él había quedado en pie al final, displicente a los estragos que sus manos causaban, a la sangre que había violado la paz del suelo cuando accionaba sus armas.

Megatron lo castigaba constantemente. Lo humillaba, lo derrotaba. Megatron le impedía tomar el liderazgo, adiestrándole, en una especie de obra satírica, en cómo utilizar el odio como combustible para seguir insistiendo, buscando los puntos débiles y callando los puntos fuertes que le ayudarían a maquinar con claridad sus planes a futuro. Pero Megatron jamás lo había reducido a un estado tan lamentable como el que Sunstreaker había logrado en menos de diez largos minutos. Megatron enseñaba. Megatron acariciaba sus límites con maldad, pero no los sobrepasaba. Era nuevo para Starscream; la ceguera, el dolor inacabable, la impotencia de poder escuchar, de sentir las heridas agrandándose en su cuerpo, frondosas en cables, circuitos y componentes que no debían asomarse al exterior, y no poder hacer nada para escapar de ello. Huir de él era imposible.

_Primus, Primus, Primus_. El cuchillo salió de su estómago, chasqueando guturalmente al tiempo que la mano empapada del Autobot reemplazó su lugar, hurgando en el interior de los delicados y vitales componentes de Starscream con la astucia de una bestia carroñera.

-¿Te duele? – murmuró Sunstreaker, sonriéndole, recargando la otra mano en el sucio hombro de Starscream.- ¿Te duele esto?

Sus dedos movían. Sus dedos arrancaban. Sus dedos lastimaban.

Ópticos rojos lo enfocaron intensamente; la boca abierta, plagada en un mudo grito de estática.

-Espero que estés entendiendo tu última lección, Decepticon.

Lo abofeteó por innumerable ocasión, regresándole al suelo, de donde ya no intentó levantarse. Starscream resistió los nuevos puntapiés sin volver a gritar, comprendiendo, pese a que su boca ahogaba los gemidos, que hacerlo sólo incentivaba la ira de su enemigo, que rápidamente se había convertido en un burlesco disfraz del Seeker que meses antes había asesinado a un Autobot de forma similar: Un Starscream golpeando y torturando a un Sideswipe, tres meses atrás. Un Starscream que lo había tomado como un juego, porque la vida de dar violencia y recibir terror a cambio era un pasatiempo dulzón para un Decepticon que tenía tantos prejuicios y recuerdos turbios a su favor.

Starscream no había estado asesinando a un Cybertroniano en esa ocasión. Starscream había estado desahogando frustraciones acumuladas, el estrés de pelear en una guerra que no llegaba a nada y el enfado de haber estado cumpliendo con un castigo que había humillado su rango y su persona.

Tres golpes más. Dos patadas más. Ya no se movía.

Resquebrajaduras adornaron cada placa de su fuselaje, decoradas con energon y mugre. Starscream movió la cabeza, dejó de sentir un brazo que quizás ya no tenía e ignoró el intenso torbellino que consumía sus piernas y abatía su ánimo. ¿Qué dolía más? Todo agonizaba bajo el sonriente escrutinio de Sunstreaker.

El Seeker inclinó el rostro para descansar mejor su cabeza, escuchando el goteo de sus fluidos profanando el suelo bajo su mejilla izquierda. Pesadez le oprimía el pecho, amenazaba con desaparecer su chispa vital. Sunstreaker no se movía, dejándose observar por los cuarteados ópticos rojos. _¿No tienes más, Starscream?_ Nada. No más resistencia ni comentarios burlescos para contestar un insulto. ¿Nada? Ni siquiera un aliento de esperanza, dejando de ser un soldado para convertirse en el aterrorizado civil que alguna vez había corrido de la bestia Decepticon, indefenso, alcanzado, destruido por un joven y bestial Seeker que había vivido para lucirse ante un gladiador revolucionario.

_Deseo servirte. Quiero pelear a tu lado. Quiero ser como tú…_

Inmóvil, Starscream observó a su enemigo con ópticos desorbitados, logrando distinguirlo entre la numerología roja de sus dañados tableros y las inminentes señales de desactivación total que invadían su procesador. Una vez más, Sunstreaker había materializado la pistola, en cuya mano firmó un arco en el aire antes de disparar.

Dos detonaciones fueron suficientes para hacer comprender a Starscream que todo estaba perdido. Sus compañeros aéreos no habían regresado a tiempo. No habían regresado _por él_. Los agujeros que adornaron su espalda y comenzaron a corroer rápidamente el interior de sus componentes vitales se burlaron dentro de su cabeza, cantando juntos con voz de alarma lo cerca que estaba de desaparecer por completo, de dejar pendiente su ascenso al liderazgo Decepticon. No volvería a gritarle a Megatron, frente a frente, las ridículas incongruencias de sus absurdos planes de recolección energética, remarcándole ácidamente su limitada capacidad mental pese inmediatamente tuviera que salir huyendo. No volvería a callar a Skywarp para hacerle notar su estupidez, o a criticar a Thundercracker por su infinita y exasperante pasividad… Porque ambos no habían regresado a tiempo para ayudarle.

-Lo… disfruté… – murmuró entre borboteos de energon y fallas mecánicas.

Sunstreaker inclinó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ópticos.

-Los mitos sobre tu masoquismo son ciertos… – Hizo un sonido de gracia, acercándose un poco más a él.

El Seeker se arrastró varios centímetros hasta volver a quedar inmóvil sobre su pecho, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte perfilado de montañas y su atardecer pasivo. Rojos, violetas y amarillos le iluminaron el rostro, salpicados de collares de nubes y un aroma a yerba seca que nunca, en su vida de conquistador, había apreciado. Jamás había estado tan cerca del suelo ni le había prestado atención a los ciclos solares de la Tierra. _A pocas horas de la noche_. Quieto, en mundo de aire que podía hablar dos idiomas en un mismo elemento y jamás dejaría de poseer un cielo tan inmenso y glamoroso. Estaba muriendo de día, empero moriría de noche.

-… Sideswipe… – dijo, corrigiendo los pensamientos del Autobot.-… Fue u-un buen… entretenimiento.

Sunstreaker apretó el arma entre sus dedos, temblando de ira. Un debate inició una lucha en su interior y le hizo clavar su atenazadora mirada en el moribundo Decepticon, pero decidió, tras breves instantes de sopesarlo con calma, que sería más divertido dejar que las cosas continuaran su acreditado curso. Starscream moriría por la gravedad de sus heridas; lo haría lento, lo haría sufriendo.

Sunstreaker no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido con los otros dos Seekers, en dado caso que hubieran sobrevivido a la sorpresa de los lanzamisiles, _no le importaba_. Quizás perderían el curso, como a él le había sucedido, con la ausencia de Starscream. Tal vez continuarían con sus vidas, como si jamás le hubieran conocido, y olvidarían por completo a su extinto compañero de armas, reemplazándolo por uno nuevo, como muchos Autobots decían que sucedía en el bando contrario. En realidad no le interesaba lo que fuera de ellos porque muy poco le importaba a Sunstreaker lo que sería de él mismo.

El cielo estaba muy tranquilo, soplaba un viento ensoñador, de vez en cuando se avistaba el vuelo calmo de un ave surcando el horizonte. No sentía el murmullo de las turbinas, tampoco escuchaba los misiles, y había estado tan absorto golpeando a Starscream que no había prestado atención a las posibles explosiones de los Seekers derribados.

Bailó el arma entre sus manos, serenando el rostro cuando el vapuleado Decepticon volvió a mostrar signos de vida. Los dedos de Starscream escarbaban en la tierra y una de sus piernas se movía. Sus ópticos habían perdido el enfoque y abría la boca para dejar fluir el energon que le apabullaba la garganta. Era un rictus muy similar al de la agonía final, como decían los sucios habitantes de la tierra. _Agonizando_ le iba perfecto y Sunstreaker paladeó cada sílaba en su mente como la dosis reconfortante de una droga inundando sus conductos vitales.

_Está hecho, hermano._

Ante el silencio que se prolongó entre él y su víctima, decidió que era hora de sentarse a observar. Quería grabar en su mente cada ligero estertor que convulsionara el cuerpo agonizante, por lo que desmaterializó su arma hacia algún compartimiento de su cuerpo…

Y un trueno en el cielo le anunció que acababa de cometer el último y el más letal de sus errores.

…

…

_Continuará_

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Hola!

Sé que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero, entre los deberes escolares y mi novedosa falta de internet, no pude. Aunque, aprovechando los largos periodos de meditación sin vida virtual, he podido escribir de mi otra historia pendiente y el capítulo ya está en revisión, así que ese si tendrá una actualización más rápida ;-) Lo que me recuerda que le debo la vida a **Taipan Kiryu** por betear este capítulo para mí y dificultar un poco su vida con mis horrores ortográficos :D

Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
